66 Thursdays: Tomorrow's Tragedy
by lovemisery
Summary: Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black were never meant to be, James and Lily Potter were never supposed to die, big brothers had always been invincible, Peter Pettigrew used to be their close friend, and Remus Lupin never did anything to deserve any of it. Post Hogwarts, Marlius & Cannon Pairings. Adult Themes. Part II of the 66 Thursdays Trilogy but can stand alone. R
1. August 1978

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter.  
**A/N**: Hello, lovelies! Sorry this has been such a long time in the making. I really appreciate all of the support for Thursdays and was very inspired to continue writing the trilogy I planned out so long ago. I'm not going to promise set updates but I will try to post at least twice a month if not more. I do have the story and chapter outlines done, but I'm only halfway done with the writing. Be patient! I would really love to hear your input in some much appreciated reviews.

Also, I have tried to include back story so that this story can stand alone. There will be some things you may not get if you haven't read the first part, but I am willing to address your questions if you do not wish to read back.

And lastly, I'm dedicating my first chapter to the YouTube user **stormyignorance**. They made a lovely video that fits Thursdays like a glove. Please search YouTube for _Sirius & Marlene __|| Patronus_.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**1978**_

Her bare feet sunk into the wet earth as the sun appeared from behind a cloud bank. She couldn't remember seeing it all summer, and like many other things associated with James Potter and Lily Evans, everything was falling perfectly into place. It wasn't too warm, with just the right amount of breeze pulling a long loose ringlet over her thin shoulder. Guests were arriving promptly and on time, even Sirius Black had shown up clean shaven, hair combed. Marlene took a deep breath as she turned a rose around and around between her palms, trying desperately to focus on the tiny painful digs from its multiple thorns.

"The bride is requesting her Maid of Honor."

Marlene's shoulders drew up as she glanced over them at her eldest brother, Marc. As an Auror he'd received his highest marks in tracking and concealment, and as a brother he was just as good. She'd barely seen him since June, with the wizarding war demanding all of his time. She'd almost expected to see him on duty, but he'd retired his purple robes for some nicer, less worn, dress ones. He seemed at ease for an event that was practically begging to be ruined by death eaters or Voldemort himself. She turned around and hid the rose at her side, her fist closing around it as she reached at Marc's collar to straighten his perfectly straight bow tie.

"Marlene?"

She sighed and let her hand drop to her hip. "I'm not her Maid of Honor – for the last time."

"Lily Evans is your best friend –"

Marlene lifted the rose and pushed it into his hand. "And Sirius Black is the Best Man."

If Marc followed her back to the Potter's house, she didn't hear him. She collected her shoes from the steps of the back deck as she raced up them and past a pacing Alice. Her fiery cousin was fast on her heel as Marlene joined the bride in the sitting room.

"Christ, Marlene, where the hell were you?" Alice snapped as Marlene drew her wand from the length of her little black dress and cleaned her feet.

"How late are we?" Lily asked as Mrs. Potter handed Lily her bouquet of flowers.

"Not at all, dear, you're just fine," Mrs. Potter smiled, tired lines etching her aged features.

"It's not just as fine – I had to call Marc and God knows where you'd gotten off to or with whom," Alice snapped hotly, rearing up onto her toes to match height with Marlene. "This is Lily's wedding and we've got enough to be worrying about –"

"– Than rather or not I want to play bridesmaid," Marlene snapped back with incredulity. "And then you think I've got the nerve to be wondering around with – _with_ –"

"_Sirius_," Alice enunciated, her eyebrows drawing into a deep angry V.

"Now girls –" Mrs. Potter began with an exasperated sigh.

"Oi, are you birds doing this or not?" Sirius quipped from the door jamb; he stood leaning against it, his arms folded. Marlene's face burned hot as her teeth gnashed together and she glanced at Lily for help.

Lily wasn't moving, however. In fact, Marlene had the feeling that the red head was fast on her way to a nervous breakdown. Alice grabbed up the thin chiffon of her summer dress and practically leapt to Lily's side. Marlene stared at the floor as Alice began to repeatedly apologize to Lily; she winced when Alice shot her one last fiery look. When finally Marlene had felt Sirius' eyes leave her, she glanced toward the doorway, glad to see him gone. Lily was running through a long list of worries in a frantic whisper behind her.

"Okay, calm down," Marlene said at last. Marlene took a deep breath. "Where are my flowers?" she toned.

Lily's shoulder's drooped and she dropped her shaking hands, bouquet and all, to her caving stomach. "You really will?" she asked in a strangled whisper. Marlene hadn't even entirely nodded her head before Lily had thrown her arms over Marlene's shoulders.

Lily leapt away from her, her hands flying to the bodice of her dress. "Oh! I've just now thought of it," she half cried as she began to wring her hands together. Marlene and Alice exchanged a short look before Lily leapt into explanation. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I've completely forgotten," she finished as she dragged her hands over face.

"You're mind? What are you on about, Lily?" Marlene asked as Alice glowered at the side of Marlene's head.

"It's just tradition-superstition," Lily said. "My mum says it wards away infertility and – and – now I'm going to be barren."

Marlene was_ positive_ Lily was on her way to an emotional breakdown. It was bad enough the red head's mother had fallen too ill to travel across England to Lily's wedding. Lily hadn't even mentioned her sister. Marlene glanced at Alice for help but she looked as hopeless as Lily.

"Well Lily," Mrs. Potter said smartly. "Your dress is new, so now let's see."

"What color is your garter?" Alice asked.

Lily's face screwed around as her cheeks burned red. "It's white."

"Lucky we're magic, then," Marlene said, ducking low to rip Lily's dress up. She tapped her wand to the garter, smiling in relief as it turned ice blue.

Alice and Mrs. Potter were glancing around the room for the other two objects. Marlene frowned as she glanced out the front window. They were running a bit behind then, and if they didn't think fast then Lily was going to miss her sunset ceremony. Marlene closed her eyes and pressed her heavy hair from her shoulders as she thought.

"Do you have any old jewelry, Mrs. Potter?" Alice asked, lighting up. Lily took a breath of relief.

Marlene grabbed her clutch without thinking. She popped it open before Mrs. Potter could answer. Her fingers pressed against cold goblin gold as she realized herself and her friends staring around at her. Without much room for backing out, she tugged the tiny bracelet free from a tangle of hair ties. Alice and Lily recognized Sirius' old Christmas gift immediately.

"Oh, _Marlene_," Lily said happily as Marlene hooked the bracelet around Lily's wrist. "It's perfect."

"It_ is_ goblin made, so it's probably fairly old," Marlene said as she turned the bracelet around Lily's tiny wrist and caught the little golden heart. She took a deep breath and looked away from it. "I put it in my purse a while ago – I'd almost forgotten about."

"I'm sure you did," Alice muttered under her breath, her arms folded across her breasts.

"It's beautiful, Marlene," Mrs. Potter said to Marlene's reddening blush.

Lily finished marveling the bracelet and gave Marlene a tight hug. Marlene jerked her foot away from Alice who was attempting to slip a heel on it with the excuse that they had to hurry. It was only seconds before the tall brunette was being heralded onto the back deck, a bouquet of lilies in hand. She hadn't a moment to object as she was left alone with Sirius. Lily stood back behind them, giving them a private moment to collect themselves.

"And here I thought Lily was against dark magic." Sirius smirked as he held out his elbow and wedding music began to play in the distance. They watched Alice rush to her seat as Sirius leaned over and muttered in Marlene's ear, "Had I known Imperius was on the table..." Marlene offered him a glare and he burst into bark like laughter. "Never could take a joke."

"How are you at taking heels to the foot?"

"Guess she didn't tell you to behave," Sirius teased as they started their decent down the floral lined path to the ceremony.

"Just stop talking to me."

"Come on, Legs –"

Marlene jerked her arm away from him and reached for her wand. His hand closed around her wrist to stop her before he could properly see it coming. The smack resounded even over the music, staining Sirius' cheek as red as Marlene's. She thought she heard Alice groan in the distance. Her chest was heaving as he arched an eyebrow at her. A second of silence passed before he once again offered her his elbow, and after a second of harried thought, she reluctantly took it.

When they turned onto the lily covered aisle, everyone's eyes were upon them. Marlene purposely avoided looking toward her brother's, although she was sure all of them had their dark narrowed eyes on Sirius. James was offering Sirius an amused yet muted smile as Marlene jerked her arm away from Sirius' side. The music changed key to something more melodic, and Marlene, with the rest of those in attendance, turned her entire attention unto the bride.

Not even Remus Lupin's patch-less dress robes and clean healthy appearance could take away from the woman on his arm. Her hair burnt golden red in the setting sun; her skin was tinted with just the right amount of pink-red blush. Instead of the music directing her, Lily seemed to direct the music. Half way down the aisle, Lily seemed to grow confident of her nervous footing. For the first time, her doe-shaped eyes turned upon her waiting husband. Lily's blooming smile was only matched by the sudden pinking of her cheeks and the brightest shine in her emerald eyes. It was as if everyone was suddenly bound by a love that would never – could never be matched. For a brief, heart clenching moment, all there was in the world were James and Lily.

Marlene nearly forgot to step forward and take Lily's flowers. They kissed the other on the cheek and Marlene couldn't help it. "You look beautiful, Lils," she whispered before stepping back to her place. She shyly bowed her head as Remus handed Lily off to his best friend. As weddings went, James' and Lily's carried on fairly quickly after that.

James fumbled nervously through all of his vows before with a frustrated sigh he confessed, "I love you, Lily Evans. I've only ever loved you. I will only ever love you. I mean I can muck this up all day or – " Lily leant forward and kissed him, cutting him off effectively to everyone's relief but for the Marauders, who were completely enjoying James' inability to perform well in front of Lily-for-the-last-time Evans.

The pastor cleared his throat and for good measure added, "Not yet."

Lily practically fell over as she leapt away from James in guilty embarrassment. The wedding guests broke into muted laughter as the pastor smiled Lily's shame away. James however, could not stop stupidly grinning at his unbelievable luck. Sirius shook his head as the pastor finished his piece. Before Marlene knew it Lily was taking her flowers back, forever leaving Marlene behind as she began her life with her new best friend, dodging rice and rushing back down the aisle, laughing with her husband.

"Pictures," Alice shouted to Marlene's extreme annoyance.

To keep with the theme, Marc appeared – as annoying as Alice – to help Marlene over the days-damp earth in her towering heals. "Almost done," he urged supportively as Lily waved her over for a photo. Almost done didn't come for two hours, and even then, as Marlene took her seat two away from Sirius, she knew it was far from over.

Peter gave the first toast, to Marlene's surprise. While at first he seemed to stutter over his words in a predictably painful fashion, he eventually seemed to manage a decent speech, cheered on by his three infamous friends. Marlene's cheeks heated at Alice as she kicked Marlene beneath the table; the Maid of Honor reluctantly drew her hands together to add into Peter's deafening applause. Remus was next and then Alice; Marlene even shared a bit. Sirius rounded up the toasts with his usual humor, except Marlene managed to force herself into ignoring him. She did not laugh, and she wouldn't have clapped either, if she hadn't been sure that her ankle was already bruised from the first time Alice had kicked her.

Just before Lily and James left to prepare for their first dance as husband and wife, Marlene managed to slip away from her host as Maid of Honor. She was not going to dance with Sirius; she did not even feel the need to verbally announce it. She was half way around the dance floor, on the other side of the walls of lattice and lilies and fairies, when his hand circled gently around hers.

"One dance and you can ignore me for the rest of forever."

Marlene's finger's wrapped absently around his as she contemplated his offer. Her heart was thrumming in her chest as she offered him his first glimpse of her muted left over feelings. His grey eyes searched out her crystal blue ones as he dropped his head to catch sight of her crumbling resolve. It had taken her the better part of two months to stop tirelessly missing him. It was funny what two seconds could do to some well-practiced determination.

"For Lily and James," he added, subtly arching a single dark eyebrow.

Marlene sighed and glanced down at their hands. "One dance and you _will_ ignore me for the rest of forever, Sirius, _okay_?"

Sirius didn't answer her for a beat. "Okay," he agreed with a tiny smirk.

She didn't have time to be surprised. Sirius swept her out onto the dance floor within seconds. They twirled around Lily and James, adding to Marlene's overpowering nausea. And still, as much as she hated to admit it, dancing with Sirius was effortless. It was as easy and as natural as sleeping. She laid her head on his shoulder as the song came to an end, trying to ignore the thud-thud-thud of her pulse in her ears. She breathed in the familiar smell of his cologne and then she was doomed.

"Once more," he breathed in her ear.

"You're a liar," she said back weakly. She didn't lift her head as her eyebrows pulled together and she stared in her defeat at the muscle twining through Sirius' neck.

"You're not surprised," he muttered smartly as he spun her away from him. More dancers had begun to crowd onto the dance floor, illuminated only by the crescent moon and the fairies that lit the night sky above them. Marlene refused her duel feelings of irritation and nostalgia as he pulled her back to his chest. Marlene refused to feel anything, let alone the way his hand held hers. And then when the music shifted again, Sirius pulled her hip closer to his. Their twirling and swaying slowed so that there was no other distraction from how completely and scarily easy it was for them to pretend as if nothing had ever changed.

She could feel his heart beating; his anxiety always drove her own. Sirius Black was suave, he had charm down to an art, and he had not once ever batted an eyelash at a challenge. Marlene lifted her head and met his patient stare while they turned in time and swayed with the music. The world seemed to fall away from them, all of her anxieties with it. She could not remember in that moment, why she could not love Sirius Black. She could taste the mint on his breath as she looked down her eyelashes at his lips, remembering the way they felt and fit perfectly against her own. Her breath caught in her throat as Sirius dropped her into a dip, swiftly supporting her weight as his chest lowered to hers. Their eyes locked as Marlene took a breath, and it was like that – that his lips brushed over hers for the first time in months. She'd only closed her eyes for a second when something seemed to go wrong; it was only tradition.

Sirius' hold slackened so much that his hand slipped from the arch of her back and she crashed back to reality with a sharp pain in her bottom. Everything happened so fast that by the time she could understand what was going on, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing feet away from her and separating one of her brothers and Sirius. Marlene's ears seemed to be temporarily out of work as she noticed her old head of house, looking as a disapproving as ever, where Dumbledore had seemingly left her. Marlene blinked up at Marc as he helped her from the dance floor and to her shaky legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely, his eyes sweeping her frame for injuries.

Marlene's face burned red with embarrassment while Dumbledore diverted everyone's attention and motioned for the band to start playing again. Sirius and Michael had both disappeared along with a lot less of the dancers than Marlene knew her overactive imagination had settled on. Marc led her through a crowded crop of tables and wedding goers, to a table in the very back. Her youngest brother Max was talking animatedly to his girlfriend, Amelia Bones, and their other brother, Maize. Marlene sat down stiffly aside an Auror clad Maize and didn't, at first, hear Marc addressing them.

"Marlene," Marc repeated, looking concerned for the third time that evening. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Did she trip over her clown feet again, brother?" Maize teased. Marlene socked him in the shoulder to Max's amusement.

Marc seemed to relax at Marlene's return to reality. "I've got to return to the ministry with Maize and Michael. Can I trust you to apparate home with Max when you're ready to leave?"

"Do I really need a babysitter? I could walk myself," Max said to Marc's raised eyebrow. He quickly turned into himself, his cheeks burning as red as Marlene's.

"Ah, don't mind little Max, Marc, he's just trying to impress Miss Amelia, here."

Marc smirked. "Well I'm sure Miss Amelia here, will be escorted home as well."

"Yes, sir," Amelia nodded politely. Marlene snorted at the Ravenclaw's use of sir.

"You can call me Marc, Amelia."

"Yes, Marc," Amelia said, her ears burning bright red. Maize snickered at the glare Max defiantly offered Marc.

"Don't you know, Amy, it makes him feel old when you call him sir," Maize explained, grinning.

Amelia shifted in her seat, her entire face glowing crimson. Max was glowering at Maize then. "You should treat a young woman with respect, Maize. Her name is Amelia, unless you've been invited otherwise," he scolded.

Maize shrugged and stretched his arms out. "Let's get this party going then, shall we?"

A brief flicker of exhaustion colored Marc's features before he nodded in conclusion. Maize stood up and saluted Amelia, who nearly disappeared into her chair and beneath the table. Marlene watched on with her elbow on the table, her chin resting dutifully on the heel of her palm.

"Elbow," Marc said, drawing her attention. Marlene dropped her arm off the table and straightened in her seat. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding, "Do I need to have any sort of discussion with you before I leave?" Alternatively, _stay the hell away from Sirius Black if you ever want to see your friends or have a social life again_, Marlene thought.

"I wasn't thinking, Marc," she began lazily.

He waved away the weak apology, frowning. "Try to use your head the rest of the evening, will you?"

Marlene nodded and Marc glanced once more around the table before disappearing after Maize. Marlene looked back at Max, realizing he was staring at her. Amelia looked mildly curious and more at ease in the absence of the older brothers.

"What did you do?" Max asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you two be off snogging somewhere?"

"I should be going, Max. Edgar didn't want to stay very long," Amelia offered politely.

"Let me walk you," Max said, jumping up as Amelia stood to pull her chair away. Marlene sat back in her chair and folded her arms with a sigh. Her younger brother was better at managing his love life than she was.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alice said, literally appearing out of nowhere.

"_Jesus, Alice_," Marlene said as Alice bounced into the empty seat aside her.

"I suppose after this you won't want to attend any more weddings."

"None with Sirius Black," Marlene muttered, staring at the pristine white table cloth.

Alice threw her arm over the back of her chair. "Frank and I would like to set a date, and I'll probably be needing a Maid of Honor."

"Ask Lily to be your Maid of Honor," Marlene said, guessing the trajectory of Alice's conversation.

"Or I'll just ask you again later, when the threat of being kicked out of my flat is looming over your head."

Marlene sighed. "I'm not sure Marc is going to let me move out; he did turn out to be serious about the summer." The only time Marlene had been allowed out was for the Quidditch World Cup and wedding planning.

"I know – if it weren't for Lily we wouldn't have seen each other at all," Alice pouted as she caught a glass of refilling wine and took a sip of it. Her earlier rift with Marlene seemed forgotten. "I'm sure he'll loosen up."

"Yeah," Marlene said sarcastically with a sardonic look. "Anyways," Marlene said. "It doesn't make any sense to move in for what – when will you and Frank be getting married?"

Alice's features drooped. "Oh yeah…"

"Don't worry about it," Marlene said as Max returned to the table. "We'll talk about it later. I've got to take Max home."

"We can stay," Max said obliviously.

"I think Marc wanted us to head home," Marlene said, giving Max a pointed look.

"Just make sure you say goodbye to Lily and James," Alice called after them as they began to weave their way away from the dinner and decorations.

Max half jogged to reach her long strides. "What was that about?" he asked as she slipped off her shoes and started for the tall grass and long walk that separated her childhood home from James'. "Hey Marlene, Marc said to apparate," Max added as an afterthought.

"He probably thought it would be later," Marlene said nonchalantly, parting a glade of grass and picking her footing carefully as she started through the muddy field.

"Lumos," she heard Max mutter behind her.

"Someone's feeling rebellious," Marlene snorted.

Her underage brother replied smartly, "Well you weren't going to do it and one of us has to be smart about it. Besides, there's so much magic around us…Remember when we were younger, Maize would teach us spells at solstice and let us use his wand?"

"If I remember, Maize also used to surpass me in getting into trouble as well." Marlene picked blindly through the glass. She could see their home in the far off distance. "Can't you do nonverbal magic yet, anyway?"

"Not all of us are savants like you and Marc."

Marlene smirked at him over her shoulder. "Must suck." She stuck her tongue out in a way that would have made Marc sigh in irritation.

Max rolled his eyes instead. "Why don't you tell me more from your summer dungeon, then?"

"Very funny," Marlene said, faking a loud laugh and then glaring over her shoulder at him. "Keep it up and you'll be joining me, you little rule breaker you."

She could hear Max's amusement in his voice as he asked, "Do you think Marc really grounded you forever?"

"Is Amelia totally enthralled with Maize?"

"She was _just_ embarrassed," Max said defensively.

"Please, I've never met a girl who isn't instantly in love with Maize or Marc."

"Just shut it, Marlene. Why do you always have to be so negative? Amelia isn't like other girls, you know; she's smart and she wouldn't be so fickle as to fall in love with charm alone. Maize is really good at yanking people's legs and Marc's like a parent now. You know he's technically the heir of the McKinnon name, and people really respect that, and you'd do well to –"

"Shut up, Max," Marlene snapped. They'd slowed down to a moderate walk in Max's ranting. Marlene shivered as a cold gust of wind tore through the grass and whipped her hair over her shoulders. "I was just taking the Mickey you berk."

"It isn't polite to talk about Amelia like that, is all," Max said, raising his wand a little higher to better light their path. Max had started to say something but just as his wand light touched the ground some ten feet away from them, Marlene was sure she saw the grass tilt sideways.

"Shut up," she said, throwing her arm in front of him.

"Don't be –"

"_Shut up_, Max," Marlene hissed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in warning. "Nox," she whispered, closing her hand over the tip of Max's wand. Max had frozen up behind her. It only took Marlene a moment to realize how dark it was without the light of Max's wand to guide them. She glanced up at the suddenly starless sky, her stomach turning in anxiety.

"Maybe it was just a jack rabbit," Max whispered.

"_Maybe_," a mocking voice whispered before the field before them went up in flames and laughter sounded from seemingly every direction.

"Apparate, Max," Marlene shouted as she drew her wand from her dress.

"I can't," Max said as Marlene came to the same realization. "They've set up anti-apparation wards."

"I _can't_," the mocking voice returned before the scattering laughter sounded again.

Marlene dropped her shoes on the ground and grabbed Max's hand. She saw the first flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Max shouted 'Protego' seconds after she'd thrown up her own shield behind them. Marlene couldn't tell where the cackling laughter was coming from or how many death eaters there were. She started to feel lightheaded the harder they ran; she mistook her hunger pangs for what was really happening. It wasn't until a dementor swooped down upon them that she understood how much danger they were really in.

"Expecto Patronum," Max shouted from what sounded like really far away.

A blast of white light burned her retinas before Max appeared again beside her. His arm looped around her waist. Dots spotted her vision as he pulled her back into a run, a cold sweat broke out at the back of her neck. Marlene could faintly hear a woman laughing; it didn't sound like it was coming from her surroundings but from within her own head. A flash of purple sent both of them tumbling. Marlene tightened her hand around her wand as her head collided with a large rock protruding out of the grass.

"_Marlene_," she heard Max say once or twice. She reached her hand up to her forehead, touching it to a wet-sticky-something oozing from her eyebrow. She rolled onto her back, wincing in pain as her shoulder started to burn as if it were on fire. "_It's always my fucking shoulder_," she swore into the night, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced her body into a sitting position. She glanced around for Max but she couldn't see him. Shouting came to her from far away. She dizzily pressed off from the ground and to her feet. She took two stumbling steps left only to break a twig loudly-clear in half. She shone the light from her wand over it, her spinning head coming to a throbbing stop as she recognized Max's wand.

"Hey," Marlene screamed into the night without a second thought. Her voice echoed around the starless sky. She started running. "_Max_," she screamed, pressing her aching body into a hard sprint toward the house. She stumbled to a stop as it was suddenly illuminated against the night sky, fire licking up its expansive side. She broke free from the grass just as it appeared, a large hanging skull painted right over the stars. She couldn't hear anything over her panic, as she stood frozen in front of the only place she'd ever known as home, tears streaking silently over her dirtied, blood stained cheeks. She knew Max must be inside, burning alive. A scream ripped so viscerally through the night that it nearly deafened her. Her ears rang as she took a breath and it cut off. While she would have gladly accepted death in that moment, she threw up a shield charm just before a blast of red hit her squarely in the back. She turned blackened revenge focused eyes upon her assailant and raised her wand.

"_Oh_, is the sister sad that we killed her baby brother?" one of the death eaters called mockingly. It was the same one that had been mocking her in the field.

"It better had been worth it," Marlene growled in response.

The other two death eaters started laughing at the third's side. Their laughter was only cut short by the numerous cracks in the distance and around them. One by one they began to disappear until it was only Marlene and her assailant facing off. She was sure the flash of green was the last thing she'd ever see, the sound of someone disapparating the last thing she'd ever hear. It was faster than she'd ever imagined; the world caved in around her, vacuuming her into nonexistence.


	2. August 78

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter anything. I mean I own a lot of Harry Potter crap, but I don't actually _own_ Harry Potter.

**A/N:**Sorry for the late update; I spent a little stint in the hospital. Everything's okay, and I'm going to try to upload another chapter before the end of the week. Please review! This story will not show up in the Marlius/Blackinnon tag as it's rated Mature(and it's rated that way for a reason). If you search the pairing you have to change the rating to ALL, otherwise it searches everything but Mature. Also, this chapter has lemons and lots of Adult Themes in general, so you've been warned. :)

**Questions asked in reviews:** I'll have to address most in the next chapter, but I'll now address the two I remember (as I'm in a rush and I want to give this one to you guys tonight). Marlene as a character is half angst, a quarter indecisive, and the rest impulsive. I like to think that if mental illness exists within the books, Marlene would be it's poster girl. In Thursdays she is desperately trying to become independent and to experience normal teenage milestones; she starts out put together, responsible, respectful, and ends a complete mess. In the chaos of her seventh year, her feelings for Sirius change very quickly from classmate to attractive/fun classmate to love interest to high emotional risk, and it constantly fluctuates. After playing a tiny part in her parent's murders, she turns inward and shuts out basically everyone. Previously emotionally lacking, she is then suddenly a ball of pure emotion. She blames the emergence of her feelings on Sirius and becomes very bitter and mistrusting of him. Previously just a fling, Sirius starts to have feelings for Marlene in return. Sirius holds Marlene in the same esteem he holds James, although Sirius will always be in James' debt, so I think it's important to remember that no matter what, James will always be Sirius' second. Though all Marlius seems to do is screw around or start random fights, they are both eventually stuck with the other. Marlene tries to end things at the end of their seventh year, and Sirius becomes convinced over the summer that she's just lying to him and herself. He approaches her at the wedding as his old cocky self, and for a minute Marlene remembers her feelings that she's basically cut off. Marlene has black or white feelings, all or nothing thinking. Sirius seems to feel everything on a deep personal level.

And you will see a lot more of Marlene's brothers in this story, including Maize, who didn't really play a role in the first part.

Hope that helps, xx

* * *

Marlene took a deep breath as her body slammed full force into slick pavement. Her savior was hauling her to her feet before she had a second to realize she'd been side-along apparated. The feeling of being abruptly vacuumed through all space and time was taking its toll on her equilibrium. The shock of nearly dying wasn't helping either. She closed her eyes as the wet alleyway distorted into a sickening swirl of colors. Clutching at the gloved hand supporting her waist, her frenzied mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Hold on, we aren't safe just yet," Sirius' voice came from behind her. She didn't have a second to either feel relieved or object, because the world was caving in on them once again. When all of the spinning stopped she was being half carried toward the divide of two larger buildings which seemingly housed several flats. Her bare feet pressed into cold concrete as Sirius drew his wand, and then to her surprise, the two buildings began to slide apart. It wasn't as if she'd never seen a similar technique in hiding a wizarding establishment, but the grandeur of the building before them bore no resemblance to anywhere she'd imagined an independent-Sirius finding sanctuary. She barely caught sight of the serpentine door knocker as she was lifted safely over the threshold.

"Up, please," Sirius demanded very courteously as they took a turn toward a darkly decorated staircase.

Marlene froze where he sat her, one foot on a stair. She glanced along the row of shrunken decapitated house-elf heads, her stomach turning. "Sirius, where are we?" she hissed, glancing over her shoulder as she grabbed the banister for support. She felt incredibly faint as she realized her mistake. Sirius' stormy grey eyes stared back at her through a mask she'd mostly only seen in the daily prophet and on posters littering wizarding England.  
Regulus was already moving past her, grabbing the upper of her arm as she began to protest. She had the distinct feeling that they were being watched and at the same time that she should not raise her voice. She really had no hope of fighting back as the spinning and slanting of everything around her had yet to seize. She fell into Regulus' side as they found their destination. Just before she was half shoved into a Slytherin decorated dream land, she caught sight of the name plate on the door across the corridor, which plainly read '_Sirius Black'_.

"Are you mad?" Marlene snapped as Regulus attempted to hassle her to his bed.

"Just sit down, I've got to stop this curse from spreading before you lose consciousness," he explained, making a motion first to grab for the mask concealing his identity, and second, to throw it aside. It vanished like smoke into his room while he simultaneously drew his wand. "Kreacher," he called. Marlene winced as a house-elf appeared with a loud crack. "I'll need some things for her wounds, if you don't mind. Do not tell Mother or anyone else that she is here."

"Yes, Master," the house elf said, dipping into a low bow before disappearing as loudly as he'd appeared.

"I need to go to Saint Mungo's," Marlene said, her eyelids feeling heavy. Regulus was gingerly touching her bare shoulder with his ungloved, wand free hand. "Why would you even bring me here, Regulus?"

"It's better we don't talk at all," Regulus said, sounding far away.

"It's better that I murder you to save my own skin, but you don't see me doing that, do you?" Marlene asked, weakly allowing Regulus to pull her entirely onto his bed.

"As pleasant as usual," she heard him mutter.

"Ouch," she cried, as Regulus gave her cheek a sharp smack and her eyes fluttered open.

He leaned over her to convey his urgency. "_Stay_ awake."

She frowned up at him, holding his stormy stare as the house-elf returned. Regulus slipped a hand under her head to lift it up, pressing an uncorked vile to her lips. She glared stubbornly up at him and pressed the purple swirling potion away.

Regulus moaned. "Please, Marlene. I've had plenty of chances to kill you in the last six months. Don't you think I would have done it by now?"

Marlene took a deep breath and jerked the vile from his hand. She drank its entire contents in one gulp and felt its effects immediately. Regulus pressed his hand over her mouth as she instinctively cried out. She thought she might have heard him whisper 'muffliato' a second later. The bed bent in as he carefully sat at her side. He closed his silver eyes as she wrapped her hand around his wrist to brace herself.

"It shouldn't take much longer," he said quietly, withstanding her tightening grip and the jerks of her body against the mattress. He restored her voice once she'd stilled, but she had to take several moments to catch her breath. "Bella's favorite trick," he muttered, gently touching her blemish free shoulder. "She'll be looking for me _and_ you, even though we were only given directions to recruit…" he finished more to himself, looking brooding.

Feeling clear headed for the first time since she'd initially been attacked, reality seemed to settle in. Regulus caught her shoulders as she sat upright. He only inhaled as she smacked him as hard as she could. She spotted her wand on the night table near his bed and rolled toward it, crying out as he pinned her down. She closed her eyes against his probing grey ones. She couldn't count on one hand the amount of times Regulus had used legilimency on her in the past.

"Max is safe; Bellatrix was trying to draw the both of you from the fields. None of that was supposed to happen. I wouldn't let them hurt you or your family, Marlene. I was the one who suggested we try to recruit you or Max before attempting to murder the both of you. Please Marlene, you'll be in even more danger if anyone finds out you're here," Regulus pleaded, fighting against her as she tried to jerk her arms free and kick out at him.

"_Okay_, thanks for _not_ killing me then," Marlene spat. "Let go of me, Regulus," she snapped.

Regulus slammed her body back into the bed, pinning her arms at her side as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry," he said, looking a little disheveled as a piece of his fringe fell over his eyes. "We were given instructions to bring the both of you back if you didn't cooperate. Just _listen_, Marlene."

Marlene stilled reluctantly beneath him, beaten. Her chest rose and fell as hard as his did. She closed her eyes. "Not such a gentleman now, then –that you've joined Voldemort."

Regulus let out a heavy sigh and rolled off of her, falling limply at her side as they both continued to catch their breath. She turned her head to look at him as he dragged his hand over his face, looking incredibly tired and much older than sixteen. It was no wonder she'd mistaken him for Sirius; he'd entirely filled out in their summer apart.

Regulus let his hand fall to the bed with a dulled thud. "I'm very sorry," he said as his eyes searched the canopy above them. "I – I suppose I panicked."

"Very Slytherin of you," Marlene said coldly, letting out a breath and turning her own attention to the canopy.

"I couldn't take you to Saint Mungo's. I couldn't appear to have helped you anymore than having prevented Bella from disobeying orders."

"What will you do now then, idiot?" Marlene asked, unable to hide her irritation after taking a long moment to decide about rather or not she cared.

"I don't know," Regulus said, turning his head to meet her crystal cold stare. He looked to be trying to silently communicate something with her, but she didn't care to interpret what he could have wanted.

She glanced away from him and took a short breath. The rest of her brothers had probably been tricked and Marc had probably caught on. He was probably beside himself trying to find her. She bit her lip as she tried to remember that Regulus really was her friend, and he was only trying to save her life, _again_. She couldn't really leave and expect him to face Voldemort without an alibi.

"I'm really rather uncomfortable – with you in my bed," Regulus said quietly.

Marlene took a deep breath and arched an eyebrow at the canopy. "I don't think right now is really a time to play the gentlemen card, Regulus, especially since _you're_ the one who pinned me to _your bed._" She turned her head to look at him, trying to hide her amusement at his frown and the pink that was subtly staining his cheeks.

Regulus professed his feelings for her at the end of her seventh year; well, he'd really professed his feelings for her the _entirety_ of her seventh year. He didn't look at her as she examined his profile. His well groomed hair lay mussed around his pillow and forehead from their previous struggle. It had taken on the handsome wavy nature of his brother's, and it demanded to be tamed.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked quietly, as Marlene absently brushed it from his eyes.

She huffed and rolled back onto her back, realizing her mistake, realizing how absurd reality was. "I'm sorry, I'm cracking up," she dragged her hand over her face. She had no idea what to do.

Regulus didn't answer her for a second. "I don't mind; I think I am too" he said quietly, heavily. Marlene beat away the stirrings of feelings in her hormone ridden body. _Stop_, she told herself.

It occurred to her then, what Regulus' only out might be. She turned her head to meet his eyes, guarding her thoughts all but for her silent self-encouragement. An alarm clock ticked out her anxiety as she glanced at Regulus' lips. If Voldemort thought Regulus could sway her – if he could only see Regulus' reason in saving her….

Regulus didn't stop her when she closed her eyes and kissed him. His lips pressed gently like hers, albeit hesitantly. Marlene's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she thought she might puke. She caught the top button of Regulus' shirt, trying to ignore his erratic pulse against the backs of her knuckles. She popped the first button as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hand came free from under her side as he caught the side of her face, pulling it again and again to his own. Marlene peaked an eye open and tried to glance down his front, but she couldn't yet see the pocket on the inside of his cloak.

Marlene slid her knee over his as she began to kiss over his jaw to his neck. She slid her hand down his chest. She accidentally caught his hip as she meant to slip her hand into his cloak. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slid over the curve of hers.

"_Marlene_," Regulus said in a strangled sort of way. His hand quickly returned to her waist. "_Sorry_ – I apologize – we should –"

Marlene hoped distracting Regulus was as easy as distracting his brother. She quickly rolled over his hips, straddling him as she caught his jaw and drew his lips back to hers. With her knees digging into the bed, she could feel Regulus' wand being tugged to her calf. His tongue darted over hers as his hands slid over her hips, instinctively dragging her hips down to his. Marlene froze, a latent feeling bursting forward as his member rubbed between her thighs. Her tiny breath seemed to drive Regulus further out of his well-kept mind, because any form of chivalry he had left suddenly disappeared as he easily rolled them over.

Marlene's chest began to heave as Regulus kissed a light fiery trail down her throat. His fumbling fingers tugged the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She was trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing but it was nearly impossible with Regulus pressing up against her. She bit her tongue at the moan working up her throat. Regulus' hands slipped beneath her, her hips driving her back into an arch as he caught the zipper of her dress. He yanked it down her hips, pulling his own cloak away as she thoughtlessly pushed it from his shoulders. He nervously began to undo the buttons of his shirts as Marlene shimmied from her dress beneath him. She randomly glanced sideways as he clumsily tugged his shirt free, her breath catching as she caught sight of the handle of his wand protruding from the pocket of his cloak abandoned at their side. Regulus leaned over her, obscuring her vision momentarily until his lips continued where they'd left off, and his fingers hooked the band of her panties. Marlene's mind seemed to race into focus.

_What the hell was happening? _Marlene tried to focus through the feeling of Regulus pulling her hips to his. Regulus had lost complete control; it was so uncharacteristic of him that Marlene couldn't help but feel completely aroused by the mystery of it. His hair dragged over her chest as his he hesitated before her bra, his lips at the top of her breasts. Marlene wanted him to keep going, but at the same time the entire situation was completely barking mad. She was in Regulus' house, almost naked in his bed, good as kidnapped, probably driving Marc beside himself with worry, while Regulus' maniac cousin was most likely searching her out. She couldn't have _sex_ with Regulus, no matter how long it had been since she'd last enjoyed it _with – with his brother_, she thought frantically.

She blew out a breath as Regulus distracted himself with undoing the hooks at the back of her bra. She only had one chance to grab his wand before he knew what she was doing. She swiftly slid her hand over the wand until it closed around the handle. Regulus' fingers froze as she jabbed it into his neck.

His grey eyes moved to hers, betrayed. Marlene swallowed hard. "I'm not – I'm not lying," she said meeting his stare, allowing him to see into the truth. "This is – feels amazing," she guiding him off her and onto his back. She moved her long naked legs from the bed and snatched up her own wand at his bedside while drawing his wand from his throat. "This isn't – people are looking for me – and he'll kill you or he'll hurt you if you don't bring me back," she finished incoherently. "I can't do this right now," she said in regret, silently binding Regulus up in ropes with a swish of her wand. He let his head drop back onto the bed, closing his angry black eyes. "Christ, I'm so sorry Regulus."

She stunned him and hurried into her clothes. She sat his wand down near his hand and leant off the bed. "I'm a horrible human being," she muttered to herself as she dragged her hand over her face over and over.

Marlene took a deep breath as she glanced around his room. She wasn't sure what to do or how to leave the house without notice. She wasn't even sure where she was. She reasoned if she made it to the street that she could at least apparate; although, she wasn't really sure where she _could_ go.  
In the end she reasoned she would do best to escape first. The house was eerily void of any other existence as she tip-toed down the haunted staircase, deliberately avoiding a glance in the direction of the shrunken elf heads. She didn't think it would be so easy to open the front door, but in the end she didn't really have any other option. She let out a sigh of relief as she slipped onto the outdoor landing. She apparated to Saint Mungo's without preamble.

She didn't think going home would be safe and going to the ministry just seemed even less safe. She slipped through the front doors of the disguised center and was relieved when Alice popped out of nowhere and wrapped her in a tight Alice-sized hug. She was passed onto a very relieved looking Michael.

"Max is upstairs with Maize. Go on with Alice so I can find Marc. He might have already arranged a search party," Michael explained. Marlene only had a minute to notice his busted lip where Sirius must have punched him. Alice was tugging her in the opposite direction within seconds.

"You need a healer; you look pretty banged up Marlene. Where were you? Marc says he saw a death eater take you," Alice rushed.

Marlene glanced around and shoved Alice into an alcove. She clapped a hand over Alice's mouth. "You can't tell, Marc," Marlene said quietly, glancing around the empty corridor. Alice nodded eyes wide. "It was Regulus, Alice," Marlene finished quietly. "What do I say?" she asked frantically, dropping her hand from Alice's mouth. "He's going to ask me what happened and I can't tell him Regulus is a death eater."

"_Who tried to kill you_, Marlene," Alice snapped.

Marlene shook her head. "When are you going to believe me that Regulus saved us that night?"

"You weren't even conscious," Alice hissed angrily. "Hell, you probably weren't even conscious _this _time. Max is telling anyone that will listen that you were hit by a bad spell. He's bloody hysterical. How did you get away?"

Marlene shifted from foot to foot and avoided Alice' stare; if she told Alice the truth then Alice definitely wouldn't believe her. "Please Alice, Regulus is my friend, rather you trust him or not."

Alice folded her arms and offered Marlene a heated glare. "I'm not going to help you lie to Marc anymore, not especially if it puts you in danger. I don't think you understand that _he's a death eater_, Marlene. Fuck, I really don't care half the time – but you know, one of these days you're going to end up dead somewhere because you put too much faith in someone like Regulus." When she finished her eyes were uncharacteristically watery. Marlene realized Alice was truly shaken up by the evening's events and that inevitably she was on her own.

Marc swept Marlene out of the chair beside Max's bed not fifteen minutes later. She wasn't sure he'd ever hugged her so tightly. Marlene couldn't understand why everyone was so worried. Regulus had stopped the killing curse from hitting her. Why couldn't they see that the death eater who'd helped her wasn't going to hurt her? She frowned into Marc's shoulder.

"Did you see who they were?" Marc asked, pulling her at arm's length, his eyes examining her for any injuries.

"Who?" Marlene asked nervously, glancing at Alice and silently pleading with her cousin to keep her mouth shut.

"The Death Eater who took you."

It came perfectly together. "I – I don't know. I woke up in some alley. I'm sorry, I must have passed out."

"Her injuries were already taken care of when she arrived," a familiar voice sounded. Marlene's shoulders drew up as Marc glanced around at Marlene's healer.

The young pretty blonde had met with Marlene throughout the majority of the previous year. Marlene strongly disliked the healer and her kind private smiles that she shared with Marlene's eldest brother. Marlene lowered her angry glare as the healer caught her eye and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Marc was still looking at the healer, unbeknownst of how rude he was being. Of course Marc had never had to worry about being rude before, so he probably didn't realize how everyone in the room had noticed his lingering gaze. Marlene had to take a deep breath to calm her simmering annoyance.

"She's okay?" Marc asked, arriving back at reality.

"Hardly a scratch to be healed; she was lucky," the healer answered as she touched Marc's shoulder and then moved around him to Max's bedside.

"Your healer should be around shortly with your tonic, but I told him I'd check on your vitals." Max nodded, forgetting to mind his own jaw as Marc had. Marlene folded her arms and unfolded them, trying to find the perfect stance to convey her irritation.

"We're all fine here," Marlene blurted.

The healer looked up at her with amusement. She scribbled something on her notepad and pocketed her wand. "Is something upsetting you, Miss McKinnon?"

Marlene's mouth worked around an answer. She glanced around for help but everyone watched on with confusion or curiosity. She reached up to rub at her eyes. "It's just been a long day," she said weakly, wishing the witch would leave them alone.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for the evening, Marc," the healer said, tucking her clipboard underarm. "The center could use some more Aurors anyway, and your brother was telling me that you'll be looking for a new address."

"Thank you Carol, we appreciate the offer," Marc said, nodding his head. "Do you think I could talk to you in the corridor for a moment?"

"You're being paranoid, Marc. We're all okay and looked after. I'm sure _Carol_ knows how to do her_ job_," Marlene interjected, tossing a glare at Carol for good measure.

Marc frowned at her and then glanced back to Carol before motioning toward the door. Marlene's teeth gnashed together as they disappeared into the privacy of the corridor. Alice and Max burst out laughing, startling Marlene. She spun around to look at them and then at her two other brothers who were smirking in amusement.

"_What_?" she asked angrily.

"Talk about overprotective," Alice said, wiping the mirth from her eyes.

Maize was laughing then too. "I don't think Marc even realized – totally oblivious," he breathed.

"She's a bitch," Marlene complained, placing her hands on her hips and glaring around at her family.

"Marlene," Michael corrected her, though he was still smiling.

"Marlene's jealous that she's not the center of attention anymore," Max teased.

"Okay, stop," Marlene said angrily. "She's just – I can see right through it – the smile and – she really is a –" She glanced at Michael who was giving her a look that plainly warned her not to. Marlene let out a breath and let her arms drop at her side.

When Marc returned it was only to report that he needed to return to the ministry. Maize was snoring loudly in the chair in the corner and Michael agreed to spend the night with Max. Alice sat perched on the end of Max's bed, playing exploding snap with him. Marlene was hardly listening, her mind still working over how to sabotage Marc and Carol's budding romance.

"Do you mind if I have a word with the two of you in private?" Marc asked, glancing between Alice and Marlene.

Alice and Marlene glanced at each other and then leapt up to follow him from the ward. He led them down the corridor to an empty room and shut the door behind them. Alice glanced curiously at Marlene as he sealed the room and then turned to face them.

"Don't make me regret this," he said, glancing between them. "I've decided you can stay with Alice until I've found us another house."

Marlene remembered with a jolt, the fire blazing up the side of theirs. "We can't go home?" she asked, swallowing hard as she tried to imagine never returning to her bedroom or her father's study or the sitting room.

Marc shook his head with a solemn frown. "I don't doubt that we could rebuild, but it just isn't safe. Voldemort wants all of us dead or alive and as long as he knows – with the rest of wizarding Britain – where we live, then we aren't safe."

"You're going into hiding?" Alice asked in disbelief. The McKinnons didn't go into hiding. Their bloodline dated back Aurors for centuries. They didn't hide; they fought.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to have some privacy."

"Can't I just – I mean – Marc, could I please just live with Alice? I know you've already said no," she hurried on. "It's just that – I've been really good all summer." Not to mention if she lived under lock and key for much longer she wasn't sure what would happen with her hormones the next time she was allowed alone with a boy. She could bloody well end up shagging Voldemort himself.

Marc looked thoughtful as his lips drew into the side of his cheek. He blew out a breath. "We'll see at the end of the summer."

Marlene smiled in disbelief, laughing as Alice tugged her into a hug. Whatever resolve she'd had to forever isolate herself from her friends had dissipated over the summer, mostly because spending everyday in the company of her brothers without little entertainment was driving her mad. If everything was screwed then what was the point in making herself miserable anyway? Just because she lived with Alice didn't mean she had to become overly attached to the pixy all over again anyway. She could still keep her distance, she thought confidently.

"I'll have Michael gather what he can from the house in the morning," Marc said, smiling as Marlene gave him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're okay," he said atop her head, holding her even as her arms dropped loosely around his waist.


	3. September 78

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.  
A/N: Thank you, as always, for your reviews. Enjoy :)

P.S. - I am sometimes more inclined to update faster when I get more reviews. Just sayin - I can't help that I love your pearls of wisdom - which draw my attention back to this wonderful ship and all things regarding it!

I'll stop being a weirdo now.

* * *

Dishes clinked and clattered in another part of the flat as Marlene rolled over in her bed. She frowned at the thin crack in her door, her eyes trailing down to the lost article of clothing blocking its jamb. The rest of the outfit lay scattered around Marlene's bedroom, tangled with clothes that were not her own. Marlene dragged her sheets up her naked chest, glancing over her shoulder while she tried to remember the previous evening. She scratched at her forehead and made a face at the stranger sprawled out on the mattress beside her. Drool dribbled over his slack jaw while he scratched unconsciously at his privates. Marlene scowled and carefully rolled away from the bed, taking her sheets with her.

Alice was pouring herself a cup of tea when Marlene stopped in the flat's tiny dining room. Study materials littered the table, but their abandoned dishes were cleaning themselves in the sink. Alice leant back against the counter, shaking out the morning prophet, unaware that Marlene had joined her. Marlene sat down to the table with a flop, adjusting her sheets so they wound tightly around her body from the chest down. She sat an elbow on the table and pressed her forehead into the heel of her palm.

Alice sat a steaming cup of tea down in front of her and perched on the edge of a chair at Marlene's side. She took a sip of her own tea, staring at Marlene over the top of it. Marlene didn't look up.

"Is he still in there?"

"Yup," Marlene croaked, clenching her sheets to her heart with one hand and taking her cuppa with the other. She took a long drink and abandoned her cup only to rub at her forehead again. "This isn't how I wanted to start my first day," she moaned quietly.

Alice checked her wrist watch. "You'd better get that muggle out of here so we can change, at least before he sees your wand like the last one," Alice advised tiredly. Marlene didn't miss the anxious frown that her cousin hid in a long sip of tea.

"If you've got something to say then say it," Marlene said, sitting up straighter in her chair.

Alice swallowed and lowered her cup so that she could turn it between her hands. She studied its sloshing contents as she spoke. "I'm just worried about you – and I feel, I don't know – I feel responsible for you; like Marc is going to_ kill_ me."

Marlene's eyebrows drew together. "Well don't. I'm a big girl, Alice. It's just sex."

"_Except it's not_," Alice muttered under her breath. Marlene opened her mouth to object but the fire roared in the sitting room. She didn't have much time to react to the person who stepped from their grate.

Sirius was brushing the soot from his blue Auror trainee robes as James stumbled into his back. Neither of them noticed Marlene until she hastily stumbled and fell into the wall near the toilet, trying and failing to escape in the tangle of her long sheets. Alice disguised her giggle with a snort.

"Breakfast _and_ sex – we would have been here sooner," Sirius goaded, smirking at Marlene as he accepted a cuppa from Alice.

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot," James said, smirking ear to ear. Marlene was already tired of the Potter's honeymoon phase. It was all Lily could talk about (although without actually talking _about_ it). Marlene turned around to retreat to her bedroom but slammed into a broad naked chest.

"Er – there's an owl in your toilet. I shut it in before it could get out," the muggle said in an alarmed sort of way. At least he'd found his pants. He pulled his shirt on as he asked, "Do you have any tea left? I've got a killer headache."

Marlene hid her face in her free hand as James and Sirius started to crack up.

"We've got to go to work, so you should probably be leaving, "Alice said from Marlene's right.

"Oh yeah, sorry – you said something about it being your first day." The muggle had moved to the sitting room to collect his shoes. He was giving Sirius and James an apprehensive sort of look. "What is it you said you're doing again?"

"Chimney cleaning," Marlene said before Sirius or James could alarm him any further.

"I'll get that owl out of your toilet," Sirius volunteered as the muggle straightened up.

"_No you won't_," Marlene said, stumbling in her haste to stop Sirius from moving into her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder at Alice who just shrugged, a tiny smirk playing around her lips.

"Out you go," James was saying, hustling the muggle out of the front door.

"Thanks for last night, _Mary_," the muggle called. Marlene was already after Sirius, who had easily missed her wailing fist before slipping into her bedroom.

"What are you even doing here?" Marlene snapped as Sirius popped the door to her toilet open. They both ducked as her owl shot through the room and out the opened bedroom window in indignation.

"Who was that?"

"Why does it matter?" She snapped, jerking the top drawer of her dresser open. "I'm going to be late – get out so I can change."

"Why does it matter? It isn't anything I haven't seen before," Sirius said lazily while picking something up off of the pile of junk on her desk.

Marlene groaned and quickly abandoned her sheets for a lacy bra and matching underwear. She glanced up at her mirror, her heart leaping into her throat as Sirius had moved right behind her. His lips tilted into his trademark grin as his grey eyes met hers.

"Don't forget this," he teased, holding a piece of jewelry over her shoulder for her to take.

Marlene caught the tiny bracelet and then slammed it down on the top of her dresser. She spun around to face him, folding her arms over her breasts. "I asked you not to come around."

"I remember."

"You said you'd leave me alone," she growled, moving around him to grab a pair of jeans from the floor.

"I did, didn't I?" Sirius said matter-o-fact, nodding thoughtfully.

"_Unbelievable_," Marlene muttered as she tugged a shirt on and grabbed her wand from her desk. Sirius followed her into the living room.

"I invited him," Alice said as Marlene pulled her trainee robes on in the sitting room. "It's all of our first day. I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if you could just accept the fact that Sirius is going to be around all of the time now – before you embarrass yourself in front of Alastor Moody."

"_All of the time_," Sirius called teasingly from the kitchen where he was raiding their cupboards with James.

Marlene tugged her hair free from the back of her robes. "You couldn't have told me first?"

"I might have, but when I came home you were already at the pub, blistered," Alice said, her eyes narrowing.

Sirius rejoined them in the sitting room. Marlene jerked the apple from his hands before he could take another bite out of it. "Buy your own food," she snapped, taking a bite out of it as she slipped her feet into her boots.

James made sure to keep his distance from her as he ate his own apple. "Come on, Mars. Padfoot is going to try to behave, won't you, mate?"

Sirius shrugged and draped an arm over the mantle. "I'm not the one who can't behave."

"Where are you going?" Alice cried after Marlene as she left the flat.

"I'm walking," Marlene said as her friends, minus Sirius, jogged after her down a flight of stairs.

"We haven't got time for that now," Alice groaned, checking her watch.

Marlene sloshed through a few puddles as she turned onto a busy muggle city street. Cars whizzed back and forth, muggles hurried across cross walks. Marlene had been living with Alice for almost a fortnight but she was no more used to living with muggles than she had been the day she'd moved in. The lights above the intersections signaled when cars would stop and move – she knew that, she just wasn't sure what yellow meant.

"Slow down," Alice cried, catching Marlene's arm.

The world vacuumed Marlene in as Alice apparated her within the ministry. James and Sirius appeared behind them. Marlene jerked her arm away from Alice. Witches and wizards were flooding into the atrium from all sides. Marlene had spent the previous week filling out paperwork and taking tests to get into the Auror program, but the overwhelming bustle of the ministry was just as new and as confusing as the muggles outside of it.

Marlene managed to wedge herself into a lift that only Alice could fit in aside her. They hurried out of it at the second floor, with several other Aurors and employees of magical law enforcement. Marlene checked her watch, noting that they were still a little early for running late.

"Marlene," one of her brother's called excitedly. Michael was waiting with Maize just outside of the doors to the Auror offices. It was like Hogwarts all over again; she was never going to get away from them.

"Hullo," Marlene said sullenly as they joined her in the corridor. James and Sirius had arrived behind them with a new friend; a small blonde in matching trainee robes.

"You've got a big class," Michael said smiling, slipping his hands into the pockets of his purple Auror robes.

"Do you know how many?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Ten as of yesterday," Maize said, folding his arms.

"Hold on, you're an Auror now aren't you?" Alice asked Maize, smiling. "Congratulations," she half cheered.

"I do look dashing in purple, don't I?" Maize said to Alice's amusement.

"Oh boy, here we go," Michael said, shaking his head though a smile lingered around his lips.

"Good morning," Marc said as he joined their fray.

"Shouldn't you all be _working_?" Marlene asked as she hastily accepted a hug from her eldest brother.

Marc checked his watch. "I've got forty seven hours left, and I'm training this twit up today," he said in answer, nodding his head toward Maize.

"I'm actually on my way out. I just wanted to see you all dressed up," Michael added. Marlene couldn't hide her smile at her brother's pride. They were annoying but she didn't mind that they were all beaming around at her.

"Aren't you happy to see us? It's been almost a whole day," Maize said, poking Marlene's shoulder. Marlene had seen them in passing every day that week. Her brother's were all over the Auror offices. Michael had even been the one to give her a walkthrough of all of them.

"Alright, alright, lets leave her be. Don't be late," Marc warned as they all went their separate ways.

Marlene was relieved to gather some distance from them; they were starting to warrant some decent attention. Of course everyone in their bloodline had been Aurors, but Alice and Marlene were the first female McKinnons to ever walk into the Auror training hall. Their footsteps echoed around the vast room, bouncing off the brick walls and the stage at its forefront. James and the others had gathered there. Sirius had leapt up onto its lip to sit down, his feet swinging back and forth as his bark like laughter carried to them from across the large room.

"Bit much for just the ten of us," Alice said as they stopped at the back of the group.

Apart from the small blonde, Marlene and Alice were the only females in the whole group. Marlene had only time to recognize, with a sinking horror, that Benjamin Fenwick was the only other person she knew. Even over the small group's raucous excited laughter, she thought she'd heard the arrival of another person. She glanced over her shoulder at the double doors but they'd been closed, effectively blocking any noise from the corridor beyond them. She swore aloud as a flash of angry red came from seemingly nowhere. It absorbed into her barely drawn shield charm as a man stepped from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"McKinnon is it?" the man snapped as the scars on his face came to stand out in the light of the room. A few people gasped.

"Yes, sir," Marlene said, trying to keep her surprise from her voice.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE," the man shouted without warning. Everyone jumped and glanced around at each other. Marlene didn't break eye contact with the man as he said with a wicked grin, "I'm Alastor Moody, a senior Auror, and I'll be one of your supervisors."

No one said anything as he moved around the group. His long unkempt hair had been tied back into a pony tail. He looked older but strong. He had a small limp that he disguised very well. Marlene had heard her father boast very highly of the senior Auror on occasion. Her brothers all looked up to him. He didn't look dangerous; in fact, he looked borderline barmy. It was the way he carried himself that was unnerving; Marlene could only describe it as twitchy, hyper vigilant and eager.

"Half of ya will quit this program before the holidays," Moody snarled, his eyes darting from face to face. "I'd prefer ya quit now instead of wastin' my time," he half shouted; everyone jumped again. "This isn't _school_, yer' not here to _make friends_ or _fall in love_. There are no detentions or potty breaks or what have ya'. We don't go easy on each other," he snapped. "We've got three years," he shouted again. "Three bloody years, and maybe four of ya' will be out there fightin' Voldemort himself." Half of the group gasped and this seemed to really piss Moody off. "_Voldemort_," he shouted. Marlene noticed a few people cringe. "Say his name _right _now," he ordered in a loud bark.

"_Voldemort_," everyone chorused in varying octaves and confidence.

"Ridiculous," Moody snapped, his whole body doing a sort of jerky twitch to convey his disappointment. "Ya might as well get out of here if ya can't say Voldemort," he growled, eyes snapping around the group. "Leave now or I'll dismiss ya."

No one moved. He snorted and then without warning shot a stunner at James. James just barely deflected it. The entire group had their wands in hand then. Sirius had managed to integrate himself without Moody realizing he'd been on the platform. Marlene glanced at Alice who looked far more eager than anxious.

"Ya feel that?" Moody shouted, spinning around to look at everyone in the group. "Yer' heart pumping, yer' breath short – ya feel it? Good," Moody said, glancing at all of their wands. "Vigilance," he snapped. "– will save yours lives. Potter," he shouted, startling James.

"Yes, sir," James replied, his hazel eyes darting left and right as people moved so Moody could look directly at him.

"Do ya know what that spell was?"

"A stunner, sir," James said, pressing his glasses up his nose with his free hand.

"How do ya know?"

"I – the color," James guessed, his hand twitched nervously at his side, as if he desperately wanted to muss up his messy dark hair.

"_Instinct_," Moody shouted, startling James and half the group again. "Yer've' got to have instinct or ya can leave _right now_."

It went on like that for a while. Moody continued to bark out qualities that Aurors needed to have. He attacked all on them at random throughout his speech. Marlene wasn't sure what the point of his lecture was. They'd already been debriefed before signing their contracts. It occurred to her, that after an hour of shouting and randomly attacking them, that Moody was trying to exhaust them, both mentally and physically.

There was no way of telling how much time had passed, but Marlene could only hope that they would get lunch soon. She hadn't ingested anything the previous day, unless she counted alcohol. The apple and her morning tea didn't seem to be sitting right in her rumbling tummy. Luckily no one could hear all of the stomach growling as Moody continued to bark at each of them in turn. Marlene was starting to wonder how much more they'd have to endure when finally Moody separated them into pairs for dueling.

"If ya lose yer' duel, yer'll be dueling through lunch," he barked out as they all took dueling stances.

Marlene had been paired with the tiny blonde she'd seen chatting with Sirius and James. A mischievous smirk curved her thin lips as she raised her wand above her head. Marlene arched an eyebrow and waited for Moody's signal. Marlene was surprised when the blonde shouted her first spell – in French. The blonde was even more surprised when Marlene forwent verbal spells altogether.

They'd only been dueling for a few seconds when Moody called them all to a standstill. He labored over to Alice and caught both of her shoulders. She didn't seem to know what to do as he dragged her across the room toward Marlene. He left Alice next to where the blonde had been and then dragged the blonde across the room to switch her out with a red haired freckled boy, who Moody switched with James. No one said anything as he shuffled them around. Marlene let her wand drop to her side as she watched on, confused like everyone else.

"Go," Moody barked once he moved away from an irritated looking Sirius.

He walked through the dueling couples, surveying them with his hands behind his back. It looked like he was muttering to himself, but Marlene could never tear her eyes away from Alice for too long. Alice was putting all of her power into verbal magic, though they normally would have dueled silently or even wandless, for good practice. Marlene had no other option to be just as lethal. She was evenly matched with Alice; Marlene had known that from their previous year of dueling club and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Stop, stop, stop," Moody roared. Marlene dodged Alice's stunner as everyone else froze. "These _girls _aren't a match fer' any of ya," Moody growled, waving at Marlene and Alice. Marlene felt her cheeks warm in indignation. "Yet the both of ya could duel the other in yer' sleep," he barked out, glancing between them. Marlene thought she spotted amusement in his lopsided grin. "Potter, Black, _come here_." James and Sirius glanced at each other as they lowered their wands. Moody had pitted them against the other. "Black, you pair up with the tall one," Moody ordered. James took Alice' side; Marlene didn't look at Sirius as he took up stance beside her. "Continue," Moody said lazily, waving his hand half-heartedly.

Annoyingly, James and Alice had worked out a quick plan to pair up against Marlene. Sirius spent most of his energy protecting her, which was only ruining her concentration. Their shoulders would knock together or they'd shout the same shield charm and Marlene's blood would run dangerously hot. They weren't as lucky at working as a pair. Sirius seemed to have his own idea of what needed to be done, and Marlene found that he was only getting in her way.

"Damn," Sirius snapped at her as she spitefully avoided shielding him from a nasty hex from Alice. In the same moment she'd managed to disarm James. She beamed proudly as the wand flew in a arc into her hand.

"McKinnon," Moody barked. "Yer' supposed to be working as a team," he said, though Marlene thought he was going to congratulate her. "Reset," he barked. Marlene scoffed and tossed James his wand.

Sirius was glaring a hole through the side of her head. "Any strategy in mind, McKinnon," Sirius asked as James and Alice raised their wands.

"Ignoring you_ is_ my strategy," Marlene answered darkly, raising her wand.

Sirius sighed and raised his own wand. "So you fight your battles and I'll fight mine, then."

"_That's_ the point," Marlene growled as she dodged James' and Alice' twin stunners.

"_Team work_," Moody roared in Marlene's ear. She hadn't even realized when or for how long he'd been watching her. They were only a few seconds into the duel when Sirius took another hex for her. Marlene ground her teeth together as Moody roared into her ear. "Malcolm was _right_: ya do let yer' emotions control ya." Malcolm was her father.

Marlene's hand clenched around her wand. Her chest was heaving as half the trainees in the room listened in on her public humiliation. She knew it would be inevitable to avoid the topic of her father in an office chalked full of people who he'd supervised, worked with or maybe even trained. She was warned that her mental stability might even be tested by the topic. Her parents were dead, a good handicap that could be used against her.

"Let it go, girl," Moody muttered into her shoulder. Marlene's shoulders drew up against him. She met his stone cold stare. "Ya could be great, that's plain as day. Get over it. Reset," he finished in a loud bark.

"Best offense is a good defense," Sirius said in almost a question, arching an eyebrow at her.

Marlene raised her wand above her head. "Then cover me," she said bitterly. Sirius smirked and nodded, raising his wand above his own head.

If Marlene wasn't in complete hate with Sirius, she would have been enjoying herself. Any spell that Alice or James sent at her, Sirius deflected. Marlene found the best strategy was to fire as many spells at them as fast as she could. It was the only way to make up for the times that Sirius would inadvertently get in her way. James' and Alice' defense began to fall apart. It was still a long grueling duel, but Sirius and Marlene had won the moment they'd decided to work together.

Moody called the trainees to attention shortly after Sirius and Marlene had won their first duel. He started to divide the group into those who would be attending lunch and those who would be staying behind. He was explaining something to James when Alice suddenly stood on the tips of her toes to wave across the room. Marlene glanced over shoulder and spotted a small group of lunching Aurors who were watching them from the other side of the auditorium. Marc waved back at Alice, laughing as he did so.

"McKinnon – _Marlene_," Moody barked when both Alice and Marlene looked up. Sirius, Benjamin, and two of the other trainees had already left for lunch.

"Yes, sir," Marlene said, cuing up in front of him.

"See how easy that was?" he growled.

"Yes, sir," Marlene replied, ducking her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize, yer've' got a long way to go but yer' already making process," he snorted like he could care less; like he trained self-absorbed Aurors on occasion. "I'd like to say ya surprised me, but yer' father was right. Yer've' got a lot of learning ahead of ya – not in dueling," he said quickly, holding up a finger. His eyes flicked up over her shoulder at Marc and then back to hers. "Ya would do well to listen to him. That boy's got his head on straight, that's fer' sure. Yer'll' be his liability out there in the field – which is why yer've' got to be the best, ya understand?"

"Yes, sir," Marlene said, bowing her head.

"Yer've' got to think about someone other than yer'self," he said wisely. He clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Ya can think about it while you train Marie up a bit," he said, nodding his head at the blonde standing awkwardly by the stage. Marie watched the others continue to duel as she rubbed at her arm.

"_Sir_," Marlene said confused. Her stomach was rumbling in reminder that she was practically starving.

"Yer' health record reported poor health tendencies. Let this be a lesson to ya, I don't know if ya ate a big breakfast or not…" he said, arching an eyebrow like he did know, and then he limped off.

Marlene stared after him in disbelief; it was going to be a long three years.


	4. October 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
A/N: Okay, so the two questions asked for chapter three - I wrote my answer out somewhere and now I can't find it. I'm sort of bummed because I put good work into it and I don't feel I can do my answers justice anymore.

On Moody: I based Moody's accent off of movie-Moody, because I have a hate-hate relationship with GOF and I'm never going to read it again if I can help it (probably only the Snuffles parts). I realize I made his accent pretty strong now, but I've already written it 20+ chapters. I made him a little more spunkier because he's younger and I figure he's got a lot more pep. Overall I've come to love my own characterization of him, which sounds pretty conceited I know, but - you know I don't know where I was going with this sentence. I definitely appreciate the critique though; I do take them into consideration.

Oh, I wrote such a good explanation before, I'll try to remember it best I can. Marlene doesn't hate Sirius; she is more trying to convince herself that she hates Sirius. I think things will become a bit more clear with this chapter and others. Marlene is a bundle of indecision and impulsivity. To be honest, she still hasn't dealt with reality since her parent's death, and she's going to be a bit of a contradicting mess for a while. Sirius is pursuing other options, sure, but at the end of Thursdays he still had some pretty strong feelings for her that he's not even aware of (kind of like how Sirius is obsessed with James - and doesn't realize how obsessed he is). Sirius is loyal and he sticks to his guns. Marlene, although a Gryffindor, has probably always been on the fringe of being a Ravenclaw. That's how I write her anyway. She's smart and good at dueling, but she's flawed, especially after her parent's death. She's basically deconstructing and all of her morals and previous Gryffindor-ness are a bit out of reach for her at the moment. I probably went off topic a little, but I'm also trying to catch people up who haven't read the first part or who can't remember the first part.

I hope that helps. Now enjoy! I'm doing my final edit of chapter five right now, so... ;)

* * *

Marlene took a shallow breath. So Benjamin Fenwick had never been the best snog, but he was turning out to be an amazing shag. His body pressed into hers as he kissed the base of her throat. She arched her chest into his as she closed her eyes, dragging the pillow down the bed above her while she whimpered. His body was heaving against hers. His hand slid down her side, slick with sweat. Marlene bit down on her lip as she climaxed, luckily Benjamin wasn't far behind. He fell against her side in a panting heap. He reached his hand up to brush a hair from her forehead, but she rolled away from him before he could.

Her feet pressed into cool hardwood floors as she padded drunkenly to the toilet and shut herself in. She could hear Benjamin moving around in the room outside the door; it wasn't a very large flat. Her head was spinning as she splashed cold water over her heated face. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"You okay?" he called through the door.

She wasn't okay. She perched on the lip of the tub and pressed her face into her hands. "Damn it," she swore-slurred in a quiet whisper.  
When she emerged Benjamin was doing up the buttons on his shirt. He tossed Marlene a pile of clothes, which she drunkenly fumbled. She offered him a hefty glare as she grabbed her underwear from the floor and began to dress.

Pressing her hair from her face she asked, "Have you seen my wand?"

"Catch," he said as he tossed it at her. Marlene missed it to her extreme chagrin. "You're blasted, McKinnon."

"Can you just take me home?" She wouldn't have asked but she could barely see straight, let alone apparate.

Benjamin apparated them to Alice' after Marlene had found her Auror trainee robes balled up in a forlorn corn of the tiny apartment. Benjamin helped her climb the stairs to the third floor, and then knocked on the door when he could no longer wait for Marlene to find her key. Marlene leant against the jam for support, listening confused to the voices that floated from within the adjacent sitting room. She was surprised when James called through the door.

"Identify yourselves."

"It's Benjy and Marlene," Benjamin called back, bewildered.

"Benjamin Fenwick?" James called back, sounding confused.

"_Yea_," Benjamin said, folding his arms and glaring at Marlene like it was her fault.

Marlene didn't care. Apparating hadn't sat well with all of the alcohol in her stomach. She sicked-up over the welcome mat just as James cracked the door open. He lowered his wand as he glanced between them.

"Woah, you guys okay?" Benjamin asked, stepping over Marlene and past James. "What happened?"

Marlene reached out at the jamb to grab it for support but was relieved when James caught her hand instead. "Damn Mars, did you go out drinking again?" James asked while helping her into the apartment.

Marlene leant into his side. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the living room. It was destroyed. Broken glass littered the floor. It looked like Alice' chair had been briefly set on fire. The sofa had splintered in half. Marlene stumbled over their lamp. She felt sick all over again. James shoved a pot into her hands as her shoulders heaved. His arm circled around her waist as he helped her to what was left of the dining room table.

"Who knew being a drunken slag could save your life," Sirius drawled darkly from where he leant against the kitchen sink. Marlene would have retaliated but her shoulders pitched up again.

Lily appeared from Alice's bedroom with Frank. "Well we've warded the whole apartment now, they shouldn't be able to find you again," she said tiredly. Her emerald eyes turned on Marlene and then to James, who just shook his head in reply.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night?" Frank asked, pulling a shaking Alice into a hug.

Marlene was trying to find her sobriety. She sat back in her chair and took a breath. "What happened?"

"I'd like to know too," Benjamin said, emerging from the toilet. "Did you report this to the ministry yet?"

"We're not going to," Alice said quietly, glancing up at Frank. Marlene didn't miss the look that passed between her friends. Benjamin didn't seem to miss it either. He looked at Marlene who only sighed and sat her vomit filled sauce pan on the table.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel bad. If I would have just brought Marlene home from the bar…."

"Sure you would've, mate," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his grey eyes around. He leant away from the sink. "Why don't you just skip off, the big kids can handle themselves now."

Lily stepped between Benjamin and Sirius. "It's been a long night, Benjy. Thanks, but I think we're handling it."

"Sure, Lily," Benjamin said. James let him out.

Marlene was rubbing at the back of her neck as Sirius said, "_I_ would have at least said thank you, Legs."

Marlene paused. "Don't you know any wards that will charm him out our flat, Lily?" she asked bitterly.

Lily smiled apologetically. Sirius snorted and folded his arms as he leant back against the sink. Everyone sat in an uneasy silence. Marlene wished she could just go to sleep. Her eyes drooped as she yawned. Her shoulder pressed into the charred remains of the kitchen table right before she was swept from her chair.

"Thanks Frank," Marlene heard Alice mutter from far away.

Frank carefully deposited Marlene onto her bed with a sigh. "You know you're lucky Marc wasn't with me when Alice called." The bed bent in as he sat on its edge.

Marlene curled into her pillow. She blinked sleepily at her cousin's fiancé. They spent several Sundays together her fourth year, before he'd graduated. Frank was easy to get along with, sweet and polite. She couldn't think of anyone better for fiery Alice. He put the nymph at ease. He had always been good friends with Marlene's brothers, so Frank was close with their family. He was already like family. She smiled half tired-half drunk at him as she reached for her sheets.

Frank caught them and tugged them up her shoulders. "They tried to recruit her," he explained. "I don't know if you'll remember any of this in the morning. Just try to look after her; you know she acts tough. Hell, you do it too. I don't know what all of this is about, but your friends are worried about you. Marlene?"

Marlene's eyelids pressed heavily over her eyes. She rolled over in her bed. When she woke up Alice was in bed beside her; Alice' arm dangled over the side. Marlene sat up and blinked in the blinding sunlight from the single window in her room. Her owl hooted a tired good morning from the top of her dresser. Marlene reached over Alice for her wrist watch on the bedside table. Marlene rubbed at her eye as she squinted at the time.

"Budge_ up_, Marlene," Alice muttered grumpily in her sleep.

Marlene snorted and leapt carefully over her cousin. Alice rolled over into the center of the bed with a loud snore. Marlene shimmied out of her clothes and showered. When she was finished, Alice was still fast asleep. Marlene rolled her eyes and wrapped her towel around her middle. She slipped out of her bedroom only to freeze in the tiny dining area.

The sitting room had been mostly repaired during her sleep. Rescued pictures scattered the mantle, missing their frames. Alice' chair had been restored all but for the burnt black fabric on one of its sides. The couch seemed to be repaired all but for the boy stretched shirtless across its length. Marlene's cheeks burnt red as Sirius turned his head and looked upside down at her.

He yawned. "Morning already then?" he asked as he sat up and stretched his arms out over his head.

"Why – _why_ – _WHY_ – why are you always here?" Marlene asked angrily, her shoulders doing a little spasm as she jerked her towel tightly around herself.

Sirius held his hands up defensively. "Frank asked me to stay." He draped his arms over his thighs as he hunched his back. His eyes appraised her.

"Give a girl a little leash…," he trailed off with a lopsided grin.

"Well we're fine, so you can _leave _now," Marlene said, her hair coming free from behind her ears as she cocked her head for emphasis. She waved at the door. "Goodbye, Sirius."

Sirius grabbed his shirt from the floor. He tugged it on as he stood up. Marlene gaped at him as he moved past her and into the tiny kitchen. He opened the cold cupboard and began to search for food.

"Get out," Marlene shouted, her fists balling up at her sides.

"You didn't want to be friends – Okay." He shrugged, peaking above the cupboard before disappearing again. "You didn't want to be together – _confusing_ – but whatever, no loss." Marlene bristled. Sirius shut the cupboard door and popped the cap off the milk jug.

"_Don't you dare_," Marlene toned coldly.

Sirius tipped it back and paused with it right before his lips. "You sleep with _Fenwick_ –" Sirius paused, his grey eyes thoughtfully rolling to the ceiling. Marlene turned around wildly, searching for something to throw at him. "I mean I've always wondered about –" He ducked the book Marlene pelted at his head. It hit the cupboard behind him with a bang and then fell on the floor with a thud. "I've always wondered about your sanity." Marlene grabbed a cracked vase from the table. She threw it, flower and all, at Sirius. Sirius dodged it, glancing at its remains as it hit the wall and shattered. "I respected that you weren't ready to face reality. Your parents died. You didn't want anything to do with anyone._ Okay_."

Marlene picked the chair up. Sirius arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "You're going to throw that chair at me? Calm down before you hurt yourself, McKinnon."

Marlene set the chair down with a crash. Marlene and Sirius looked around as Alice' sleepy voice floated to them. "What's going on? You know you might not try to scare me out of my wits after last night," she yawned.

"Marlene and I are talking about her severe emotional deficits."

"Bully," Alice muttered as she moved past Sirius to set a tea kettle on the stove. "Is that my milk?" Alice asked, glancing at the milk jug dangling from Sirius' finger. She noticed the glass on the floor. "Come on mates, we spent all night cleaning this mess up," Alice moaned. "Can you please express your sexual tension _outside_?"

Marlene blushed. "There isn't any sexual tension, Alice. Maybe if you stopped inviting him over; I don't invite people over that _you _hate."

"_Ouch_," Sirius said feigning hurt, taking a swig out of the milk jug again before Alice could jerk it out of his hands.

"Maybe if you actually hated Sirius, then I would stop inviting him over," Alice said to the stove while she waited for the water to boil. Sirius nodded in agreement and folded his arms.

Marlene let out a breath and dragged her hands over her face before spinning on her heel and storming back into her bedroom. She locked the door so Sirius couldn't follow her in. When she returned, dressed for lessons and emotionally collected, Alice was alone. Marlene sat down at the table across from her.

"What's going on between the two of you, anyway?" Alice asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Marlene flexed her fingers in her lap and examined the cat fur on her robes. "_Nothing_ is going on between the two of us. Christ Alice, we're not at Hogwarts anymore. It didn't work out, just let it go."

Alice shrugged. "It just doesn't add up." She pushed her eggs around with her fork. "I just thought – eventually things would get better. You're the not the only one who lost your parents you know?"

Marlene cringed. She took a deep breath; her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. Listen, I know I've been a pain in the ass for a while now." Alice snorted.

Marlene rolled her eyes and began to chew on her bottom lip. She vaguely remembered Frank saying something about how stressed out Alice was. She closed her eyes and went on. "It'll never work between me and him. We're just not ourselves when we're together. We need to keep our heads on straight."

"So you think," Alice said so quietly that Marlene almost missed it.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked, shaking her head, her shoulders drew up defensively. "I think I know how I_ feel_, Alice." She bit down on her tongue to keep from saying anything out of irritation.

"You know how _you_ feel," Alice said, pointing her fork at Marlene.

"You're suggesting that Sirius Black has left over feelings for a girl he never intended on liking in the first place. Do you hear yourself?"

"Did he ever say it?"

"Say what?" Marlene asked darkly, hoping her tone would warn Alice away from asking her anything stupid.

Alice sat her fork down with a clatter. "Well now we know that you can't _drink_ the truth away, maybe you can try coming home sober for a change." Alice stood up and jerked her plate off the table.

"I'm not drinking _anything _away," Marlene snapped heatedly.

Alice slammed her plate down in the sink and spun around. "You know – where were you last night? You didn't even care. I could have been dead and you would have just – come home drunk – and hell, then they would have killed_ you_ too."

"I guess it's lucky you keep Sirius Black around to bother the shit out of me." Marlene blurted. She shot out of her chair, her fists balled at her sides.  
Alice drew up to Marlene's chest. "I'm not your Mum, Marlene. I shouldn't have to sit around or search around, hoping you haven't been taken or raped, because you're usually too drunk to even know you're a witch."

Marlene blinked. Alice made a frustrated sound and stormed past Marlene and into her bedroom. The tiny nymph slammed the door behind her. The whole flat shook. Marlene's teeth gritted together. She decided to leave for the ministry early. Marlene desperately needed a walk to cool her head, anyway.

She sat down on a bench near an entrance to the ministry and put her face in her hands. Not only did she have a throbbing head ache but Alice was miffed at her too. Frank was probably going to tell Marc that she was an alcoholic. She _could not_ drink the truth away; _and _she'd slept with Benjamin Fenwick. Marlene caught her wand on the inside of her cloak as someone sat down beside her.

"God – ric Marc, you scared me," Marlene bit out anxiously.

Marc frowned at her slight and pulled a brown paper bag onto his lap. "Hungry?"

"How did you find me?" Marlene asked incredulously as she glanced around.

"Pure coincidence; I just left work," he answered as he pressed the bagel bag into her hand.

"Is this your breakfast?"

He shrugged. "I can buy more. I haven't seen you in a week. We must be missing each other at the office."

It was still hard for her to believe that she worked with her brothers. It was no coincidence that they hadn't seen each other in a week. She'd been carefully avoiding him for fear he'd recognize her weight loss and bloodshot eyes for the multiple hangovers she'd been having. She pulled a bagel from the bag and pressed the remainder at him. He rolled his eyes as he took one for himself. She hoped he had yet to see through her façade.

"Should we be sitting out here?" Marlene asked after she chewed a bite of her bagel.

Marc smiled. "Probably not," he answered. "I see Moody's paranoia is taking hold; constant vigilance and all."

"Yeah," Marlene snorted.

"Regretting it yet?"

"No," Marlene said, half grinning sideways him. She finished another bite of her bagel. "It's not getting any easier," she added bitterly.

Marc laughed quietly. "And it's only just October. You've got a long ways to go, kiddo."

"I'm not a kiddo anymore," Marlene corrected him, her blue eyes rolling around to meet his.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Marc said as he reached up to massage his shoulder. Marlene swallowed; she tried to hide in her hair as Marc studied her. "I talked to Frank Longbottom this morning."

"Marc, he was probably exaggerating. I was really tired already –" Marlene rushed on. She stopped when she looked up at him and he was giving her a careful look.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Er – what did Frank say?"

"Nothing; I asked him if he'd seen you around at Alice's, and he said you've been really busy."

Marlene's stomach turned. "Oh," she said, her teeth snapping together.

"What were_ you _talking about?"

Marlene tried to think of a lie but her tired, hung over mind was failing her. "He just – he stopped in last night and I wasn't feeling so well. I probably seemed sicker than I really was."

"Do you feel okay now?" Marc asked concerned. Marlene held in her sigh of relief. Marc had taken the bait; unbelievable.

"Yeah," Marlene shrugged. "I've got tomorrow off."

Marc considered her for a moment and then he straightened and checked his watch. "What time do you get off tonight?"

"Moody never tells us."

Marc snorted. "That's right." He stood up and held his hand out to help her off the bench. "You're going to be late. Have you been late yet?"

Marlene took his hand and stood up. "Wouldn't you have heard?"

Marc grinned. "I do hear quite a lot."

"Good things?"

Marc laughed. "Well I haven't come to haul you home, now have I?"

Marlene didn't encounter any more brothers on her trek into training. She was the last one to arrive, but thankfully she wasn't late. Everyone quieted down on cue, just before Moody arrived. He worked through the night on Fridays and was never very pleasant on the following Saturdays. Marlene could feel Sirius' eyes on her as Moody started to bark out instruction.

In fact, all of her friends seemed to be keeping an eye on her. After a morning of grueling exercise, they were allotted two hours for lunch. Moody probably wanted a kip, and no one was going to complain. He excused them to their lockers without his usual barking bravado.

Marlene stopped awkwardly next to Alice in the women's locker. The room was tiny and cramped. Marlene surmised it was a converted office. James had told her the men's locker room was much larger, practically gigantic. Then again it was James. At least James, no matter how irritated he got with her, rarely ever gave her a cold shoulder. Alice slammed her locker shut and knocked shoulders with Marlene as she brushed past her. Marlene pressed her forehead against the cool expanse of her own orange locker in quiet defeat.

"Are the two of you rowing?" Marie asked in her French accent. Her blonde hair was tied into a messy bun. They all looked more and more unkempt the further into training they got. Marlene could really see how tired Marie looked up close.

Marlene shrugged. "She's just miffed things don't go her way."

"What sorts of things?" Marie asked conversationally as she stuffed her robes into her locker.

Marlene hated gossiping. The hairs on her arms stood up as she fought the urge to tell Marie to shove off. The tiny blonde was only trying to be friendly. Marlene had noticed she was sort of an outcast. Her English was hardly decent, and Marlene was the only other person in their training group that spoke French. At the same time, Marie reminded her of two certain blondes she'd gone to school with. She was clearly vein and very feminine. She didn't come off as very trustworthy. The last thing Marlene needed was more drama with Alice.

"It doesn't really matter," Marlene said finally, shaking her head so that a few long dark brown rivulets fell over her thin shoulders. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Marie or the lockers.

"Is it about a boy?"

Marlene stared at her locker. "I said it doesn't matter," she repeated dully.

"It is," Marie said proudly. Marlene wanted to smack the smirk off her face. "Well if it's about that Sirius Black, I'd forget about him. He took me out twice and never spoke to me again after shagging. You probably don't care, but it really just irks me. These boys in London really are rude," she finished, her eyes narrowing at something in her locker. "Do you know what I mean? Has a guy ever done that to you? I mean, I'm starting to think it's just custom in this country."

Marlene sat at lunch trying to battle the irritation that had pitted in her stomach. She refused to pin it for what it was. She stabbed at a turnip and then speared some lettuce. Sirius could date whoever he liked. It wasn't as if he hadn't since they'd split in seventh year. And who was she to talk; Marlene thought with a deep breath.

No sooner had she thought about him had he sat down across from her. Benjamin Fenwick was completely idiotic, oblivious. She dated him briefly her seventh year to discover that he was a sexist, chauvinistic, righteous asshole. It hadn't ended well. If he hadn't been so readily available at the Leaky Cauldron, she probably would have never even looked at him another day in her life. She'd spent almost eight weeks with him in training courses, and they'd never said a word to the other.

"You free tonight?"

"_No_," Marlene answered, stabbing various vegetables in her salad.

"Did I piss you off or something? You do remember how I was decent enough to help you home last night, right?"

Marlene glanced up at him and then went back to her food. It wasn't worth the energy. She sniffed. "I was drunk, Benjy. Just forget about it."

"You still into Black?" Benjamin asked, snorting and rolling his eyes in a contemptuous way.

Marlene's teeth snapped together. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she growled, her fist balling on the table aside her food, the other curling-crushing the handle of her fork.

"You need to tell him to get off your back."

Marlene especially didn't miss the way that Benjamin instructed her on how to solve her problems. She grabbed her tray and stood up. "See you in class."

Except she made sure that she didn't have to see him in class. She partnered up with Marie since Alice was avoiding her at all costs. The tiny blonde seemed happy to have a female partner; if Marie thought it would be any easier then the blonde was mistaken. Marlene beat her in three duels before Moody called them all to attention.

He'd transfigured five desk sized boxes in the center of the room. Marlene folded her arms as she tried to guess what they were going to have to do. She was never even close; Moody was as crazy as everyone fabled him to be.

"I've tried to take notice here and there of which of ya's can't seem to stand the others." He smirked as everyone's faces twisted in abject horror. "Yeah yeah, well my job is to evaluate ya isn't it? Anyway, yer'll be thanking me, ya see. I'm going to give ya's a bit of a break.I've got a bit of ministry business to see to tonight, so yer'll all be on yer' own. Yer'll be sitting in these boxes for six hours with not so much as a peep, understand? I can't tell ya how many times I've spent budged up with my team in some godforsaken place, waiting for nothing." Everyone nodded solemnly in reply. "I'll know if any of ya have been talking or arguing," he added as an afterthought while tapping his forehead. "So behave yer'selves and _constant vigilance_," he finished with a shout.

Marlene waited for Sirius to fold himself into the box before she joined him, knees to knees. They weren't allowed to rip or damage the box in any way, a difficult task since if they were to relax their postures then their backs would press into the sides of it. Marlene wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her head to the tops of them. She was not about to have a staring match with Sirius for the following six hours.

Almost expecting to be attacked, Marlene listened hard to their surroundings for the first long while. She would only occasionally hear the shuffle of someone moving around in their box. No one seemed to want to test Moody on the talking rule. When her neck started to hurt she straightened her spine and picked a spot next to Sirius' head to stare at. Sirius nudged her foot in an attempt to draw her attention. She didn't meet his eye but offered him a severe frown instead.

Just when Marlene was starting to wonder if she could somehow take a nap without falling out of position, someone opened the lip of their box. She blinked in the bright light of the auditorium and took the hand of her waiting brother, Michael. He didn't offer Sirius any help, as the illegal animagus crawled from the box after them. Michael did seem to consider hexing Sirius before moving on to the next box. Marlene waited for Michael outside of the auditorium.

"I had a feeling he'd be in there with you," Michael said frowning, watching over Marlene's shoulder as Sirius followed the rest of the men into their locker room.

"Did you just come in?" Marlene asked tiredly.

"Yeah, Moody's in a right state," he said with a deep frown. "Lucky me..."

"You're working with him today?"

"I'm on his team, Marlene," Michael said as if he'd told her that a million times.

"I thought you were with Marc?"

Michael snorted. "Marc's more advanced than me."

"So is Moody," Marlene said pointedly.

"Well they don't pull all of their best Aurors for one team, now do they?" Michael said as if she were stupid. She'd always argued with Michael the most; his ego was particularly insufferable.

Properly fed up with everyone and everything, Marlene took herself to a pub just outside of London. She'd only been there twice. It seemed to be a popular stomping ground for other wizards and half breeds that worked in London, who did not wish to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It was always loud and never clean. In fact, Marlene was positive that in all its years of service, it had probably never seen a proper bucket of water and paired mop. The bar keep was a squib; Marlene had found out from one of the regulars. She hoped that might detour death eaters at least, from supporting the establishment. She was usually too drunk to worry about the other alternative, that they might attack it.

"Another round for this lovely brunette," Sirius said as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Marlene muttered, stumbling off her stool as she pushed her refilled beer mug away.

Sirius caught the upper of her arm. "Alice asked me to keep an eye on you. She said the two of you had a row."

"Are you and Alice bloody best mates now or what?"

"Everyone else is busy and she didn't think you'd take too kindly to her."

"And she thought I'd take kindly to you?" Marlene snapped, bewildered.

"Who else have you got? You've managed to push everyone else out of your life, Marlene," Sirius pointed out.

"Why do you think I need saving –"

"You do need saving. You're a mess, Legs. What happens when Marc finds out?"

"Like you're concerned about what Marc thinks?" Marlene laughed humorlessly.

"I don't need to be here you know. I just feel responsible for this whole stupid mess."

"The fact that you feel responsible for anything comes as a complete shock to me," Marlene retorted, grabbing her drink from the counter.

Sirius followed her around the pub to the table she chose in the back. "Did you really sleep with Fenwick?" he asked as he sat his drink down on the table and climbed onto the bar stool across from her.

Marlene groaned and lowered her drink. "Why do you torture yourself? It's really not attractive at all. It's really not _you_."

"I don't care that you're sleeping around, McKinnon. _Just _– Fenwick – really?" Sirius asked, angling his head and giving her a skeptical look.  
Marlene let out a breath and hid her grin in the curtain of her hair. "I was _really_ drunk."

Sirius ducked his head to catch her grin. "I've been there."

Marlene kicked him under the table. "Stop," she ordered. "I know what you're doing," she snapped.

"You can be my friend and still hate me." He winked.

"Not possible."

"Tell that to Lily and James."

"Lily and James are the exception."

"I think we're over each other," he said, picking up his mug. "You said we couldn't be friends last year, because '_we couldn't'_ be friends. Well I think we can be friends _now_."

Marlene considered him over the top of her mug. "I don't know how to be a friend anymore, Sirius, not that I want to be anyone's friend, anyway. Just drop it. You're lucky I haven't hexed you across London by now."

Sirius snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"It might be your lucky night."

"I think you might need a few more drinks before that's true, love."

Marlene glared at him. "I was practically Slughorn-drunk when I slept with Fenwick. I'd have to be on the verge of alcohol poisoning to sleep with you."

"We can arrange that," he said smoothly, laying his arm across the table and leaning towards her with a grin.

"_See_, you don't _sound_ over me." Marlene looked up her eyebrows at him with a dark look.

"I can be over you and still appreciate that you're annoyingly attractive," Sirius said slyly. He reached over the table with his other arm and traced a line over her arm. She jerked it off the table as he said quietly, while looking up his lashes at her, "just like you can be '_over me'_ and still want to shag me senseless." He winked for good measure. "You can screw every bloke in London, _but Legs_, we both know what you want."

Marlene swallowed down her heartbeat in her throat. Heat colored her cheeks and stained her skin. She looked away from him as he sat back on his stool, grinning smartly at himself. It was sheer luck that she saw her brother, making his way through the crowded pub to the bar, oblivious. Two other Aurors were with him, laughing at something he'd said. Although Maize was easily her most laid back brother, she didn't think he'd take too kindly to her company or the fact that she was bordering on intoxicated.

"Time to go probably," Sirius said with a sigh, having already stood up. He held out his hand to her but she refused it as she slid off of her bar stool with difficulty. He followed her out of the back of the pub, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to address him.

He drew a fag to his mouth and lit it as she turned to face him. "Maybe I'm just sleeping around because it _feels good_, Sirius. I believe you're familiar with the concept."

Sirius took a drag and held his fag out to her. "Let me ask you this?" Marlene drew her own pack of fags as he rolled his eyes and took another hit from his own. "If you know I'm around so much, then why are you always bringing blokes home?"

"You really think the world revolves around that fat head of yours, don't you?" Marlene took a drag of her cigarette and wrapped her arms around herself in the cold.

"And yet you're still here, talking to me," Sirius shrugged, raising an eyebrow as he shoved his free hand into his pocket and rocked on his feet.

Marlene blew out a cloud of breath as she snorted. "Pathetic."

"_Clearly_," Sirius toned.

Marlene's eyes flashed at him as he smirked. It had been a long time since she'd heard him use that particular line – like they were friends bordering on something more. Her whole body wanted to react. Her hand twitched at her side, her shoulders drew up; she opened her mouth though she wasn't sure what she was going to say. Sirius offered her his favorite bone-melting grin and then disapparated without warning. Marlene swore and stomped her fag out. She was seriously going to murder him.


	5. November 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, sadly enough.  
A/N: For those of you worrying about Marlene's new-ish bitchiness, don't worry, she will redeem herself in time ;)

AHH and I'm super sorry but Bella won't be around for a quite a few more chapters. Maybe I will attempt to write a drabble with Bella and Reg and Snape too?), but don't count on it whole-heartedly. I've written through chapter 21. I think she makes an appearance again somewhere within the next ten chapters. I try to stay away from other characters or coupling while writing, just because I feel like your own imaginations can better construct Jily or Remus/whoever or death eaters and company. Of course I do write these couples or characters in, just not in depth. That way if you have some favorite Jily or whoever moment, you can sort of imagine it alongside my story. Hope that makes sense!

Enjoy, and I am always very grateful (and persuaded) when it comes to reviews :)

* * *

"Do I even want to know why you keep your bike in your room?" Marlene asked sleepily as she blinked blearily at Sirius' motorcycle.

Sirius tugged her back into his chest and kissed the back of her neck. "Why? Do you want to go for a ride?" He asked her in a rough whisper.

Marlene squirmed in the circle of his arms and pulled his pillow over her head and neck. Sirius' quiet laugh rumbled against her naked back as he rolled away from her in defeat. It was November, and she was in Sirius Black's flat. Marlene pulled his pillow beneath her head and rolled over aside him. They both stared at the ceiling in an awkward silence. That Sunday was the first morning Sirius had woken up and found Marlene still in his bed. Marlene wasn't sure why she'd stayed. She usually left by the time she was sober, when Sirius was fast asleep.

"Padfoot," a muffled voice came from somewhere on the floor.

Marlene curled up as Sirius leapt agilely over her. She sat up on his bed as he began searching through their abandoned clothing for his mirror. Marlene had seen him use it many times before and was not surprised when he retrieved it from the pocket of his Auror robes.

"Prongs," Sirius said in greeting, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"Are you alone?"

Sirius' eyes darted over to Marlene, her cheeks were slowly pinking. No one had caught the both of them sneaking or sleeping around. They'd maintained their distant relationship while simultaneously shagging every other night of the week. Even Remus, Sirius' flat mate and old friend, had yet to catch Marlene sneaking out of their flat in the early hours of the morning. Marlene looked out his frost glazed window as Sirius cleared his throat; he didn't seem very eager for anyone to find out either. Marlene kept him at arm's length – solely for shagging purposes; Sirius would be stupid ruin that.

"It's not the best time," Sirius said in reply, his grey eyes turning back to his friend's.

James didn't seem to care. "Where were you last night?"

"Bugger," Sirius swore quietly as if he'd just remembered something very important. Marlene drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them, lazily watching Sirius as he dragged a hand through his handsome wavy hair. "Apologies mate, I should have called."

"She'd better have been a good lay," James warned jokingly.

Sirius' smirked, his mischievous eyes meeting Marlene's. "Something akin to that," he replied.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

Sirius' countenance changed. Marlene watched on in curiosity as he leant off his desk and turned his back on her. He muttered something into the mirror and dropped it on the desk. Marlene scooted back against the wall as he made a running leap for her, a playful grin on his face. She laughed as he jerked her down the bed by her leg and then pinned her down beneath him. Chest heaving, she tried not to share in his private smile.

"Where were we?"

Marlene lips tilted into a lopsided grin. She caught his wrist and checked his watch, then glanced up her eyelashes at him. "It's half seven."

"I think we can work with that," Sirius whispered into her hair.

They arrived at the ministry just on eight. They didn't say a word to each other as they stepped into the lift. Marlene hoped no one would notice that she was wearing the same clothes from the day before. She smoothed her wrinkled robes out as someone held the gates open for another wizard. Sirius snorted at her side as Marc slipped into the lift between them.

"You weren't home last night," Marc stated as the lift jerked to a stop on the second floor. All of the Aurors and magical law enforcement officials flooded into the corridor before the Auror offices.

Marlene watched Sirius meet up with James at the doors outside of the training auditorium. She glanced up at Marc, trying to think of an alibi. "I went out with some friends."

Marc seemed to contemplate her lie. "Alice said she'd have you floo me when you got back in."

"It was really late. I spent the night," Marlene lied. "I'm going to be late, was there something you wanted?"

"When's your lunch?"

"Usually at three," Marlene replied reluctantly.

Marc checked his watch. "See you then," he said.

Marlene nearly ran into Moody at the doors of the Auditorium. "Sorry, sir," she said breathlessly, her heart thudding as he eyed her in dark contemplation.

"Ya were almost late, McKinnon," he barked.

Marlene joined Alice and Marie as Moody paced back and forth in front of their group. She ignored Sirius' wink after a brief glance in his direction. Everyone waited anxiously for Moody to begin.

"We're going to be working on unforgivables today," Moody growled.

Alex, a tall red headed former Hufflepuff raised his hand. Moody paused in his back and forth limping and offered him a narrow eyed nodding go ahead. Alex glanced around before nervously starting.

"Mr. Moody, aren't those illegal?"

"Yer' not so daft after all are ya Franklin?" Moody scoffed. "I suppose none of ya have time to keep up with the prophet." He glanced around the group at everyone's blank expressions. "The Wizengamot will be passing a new law later this week, giving Aurors the right to wield the unforgivables in extenuating circumstances. I hope yer' all familiar with them. Potter," Moody barked. "Give me one."

"The killing curse, Avada Kedavra," James said looking nervous. "But sir, how are we going to practice them?"

"That's the touchy part isn't it?" Moody replied with a scowl. "Give me another one, Wilbourne."

Wilbourne was unnervingly quiet. He never said anything unless Moody made him, and even then Marlene had to strain her ears to hear him. "The Imperius curse."

"What's it do, Black?" Moody barked, folding his gnarled hands behind his back.

"It places the victim under the caster's control," Sirius said with a frown, his usual bravado dulled.

"And the last one, Alden," Moody ordered, gesturing at the bulkiest member of the group.

He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "The Cruciatus curse, Sir. The torture curse," he added quietly.

"What's it feel like, Marlene?" Moody growled, pausing his pacing in front of Marlene.

Marlene was distantly aware of everyone staring at her. Of course Moody had already told her that he'd received her medical records; it didn't really surprise her that he'd known about her injuries the spring before. She cast around for the memory of her old Professor torturing her. Her stomach turned, trying to warn her away from her memory of the trauma.

Marlene swallowed hard. "Like white hot knives – stabbing you all over your body a thousand times." Everyone was frozen, silent. "Searing hot knives," Marlene finished.

Moody was nodding. "Tyler," Moody barked at a dark skinned man in the back. He drew up tall as Moody asked. "What's the Imperius like?"

"The opposite," he said as everyone turned to look at him. His shoulders drew up as he shook his head. "You don't feel anything; it's bliss. You'd do anything to stay feeling that way."

"Good, good," Moody said. "Does anyone know what the killing curse feels like?" When no one answered, Moody snorted. "That's right, and why not?"

"No one's ever lived to say," James said quietly, his voice carrying around the auditorium in the ringing silence.

"What do yer' _need_ to perform these curses?" Moody asked after a considerable silence.

No one said anything. Marlene peaked to her right and then left. No one seemed to know. She had a hunch. "Sir, you need anger," Marlene answered before worrying her lip.

"Not just any anger," Moody added. "You need to want to mean it – you need to _want _to hurt that person," Moody growled. "I hope yer' not animal lovers," he added, tugging some green rubber balls from the pockets of his robes. He tossed them out one by one until everyone had one. "Go ahead and transfigure them; the larger the animal the better the practice."

Marlene studied the ball in her palm. She vaguely remembered her old Professor using dark magic to torture her desk-turned-pig the year before. Lily could hardly watch as the Professor tortured the pig to death. Marlene glanced around as everyone began to transfigure their props.

"We'll start with the Imperius," Moody shouted above all the noise. "The curse is pronounced 'Imperio'. Clear yer' mind. Imagine physically controlling the animal in front of ya'. Invade their thoughts and encase them in the curse, yer' magic."

Marlene tossed the ball out and turned it into a pig. It paced back and forth as it oink-oink-ed above the rest of the animals. Marlene gripped her wand and pointed it at the pig. She tried to imagine that her life depended on controlling it. The Imperius was the most harmless of the three curses; she could do it, she thought with a nod. She raised her wand a little and then mimicked the motion Moody had made.

"Imperio," she breathed. Nothing happened.

"Keep trying, McKinnon, yer'll get it," Moody said as he limped past.

Marlene managed to frighten the pig on her fifth go. Her skin flushed red as it had a little twitching spasm and then began to oink spastically in panic. At first everyone paused in alarm, and then a few people, James and Sirius included, started laughing. Marlene silenced the pig and tried to regain her composure as Moody shouted at her friends.

"Black's got it," Moody roared, waving for everyone to pay attention.

Marlene lowered her wand and watched half in horror, half in curiosity, as Sirius' makeshift horse stood unnaturally still, awaiting an order. Sirius slowly lowered his wand to his side. No one moved as they waited in anticipation. Moody folded his arms; he seemed to be growing irritated with Sirius' hesitation.

"Of course _Black_ would manage an unforgivable first," Tyler muttered to Alex Franklin, behind Marlene.

Marlene glared over her shoulder, unable to help herself or capitalize on her anti-Sirius feelings. Alex was nodding his consent with a lazy frown. Tyler rolled his eyes. When Marlene glanced back at Sirius he seemed to be having a private battle. It only then occurred to Marlene that Sirius was having less trouble with controlling another thing, and more trouble warring with making it do something completely pointless or entirely hilarious. He glanced furtively at Moody and then took a breath.

"Give us a whinny," Sirius said experimentally. The horse complied. Someone started clapping and then they all did – until Moody shut them up with a severe scowl. Sirius smirked at the horse. "You'd better get your tail then."

Marlene tried to hide her grin like everyone else. The horse immediately set to chasing its own tail. Its long neck twisted around its curving body, its lips puckered as it barred its teeth at its tail. The horse clumsily spun in a circle, its efforts futile as it whipped its tail in an attempt to catch it. Moody didn't look entertained at all.

"Yer'd only be so lucky," Moody shouted. "Black, what do death eaters use the Imperius curse for?"

Sirius' smirk fell away. "Sorry, sir," he answered. Marlene wasn't sure she'd ever heard Sirius apologize. Was he actually intimidated by Moody?

"Demonstrate," Moody ordered.

Sirius glanced around the room for inspiration. In the end his eyes settled on James' horse. He blew out a breath and then angled toward his own again. "Go ahead and attack that other horse," Sirius said quietly, his grey eyes a stormy dark.

Marlene winced as the two horses broke out into a scuffle. Their teeth gnashed at the other as they reared up on their hind legs. Moody folded his arms and watched, ignoring everyone's discomfort. James' horse, which was bigger than Sirius', seemed to be winning. Sirius' horse tried to back away, lowering its head in submission.

"Focus Black, it's fighting it," Moody barked above all the noise.

Sirius didn't seem to know how to correct the situation. Marlene wasn't sure how she would have either. His horse continued to back away, pawing the ground and lowering its head in submission. It seemed the curse had been broken. Sirius cringed as Moody began to shout at him. They were all ordered back to work after that.

Marlene had been so distracted with even getting her pig to oink, that she'd entirely forgotten about Marc by lunch time. Feeling defeated and emotionally exhausted, she joining Alice on her walk to the cafeteria. Marc found them at a table in the corner, picking around their food. He sat a tray loaded with food down across from them, his blue eyes glancing between them.

"Afternoon," Marc said politely as he slowly sat down. He picked up his fork and looked between them again. "Oh, you're working on the unforgivables aren't you?"

Alice pushed her tray away. "Is Frank here today?"

Marc nodded. "He's in his cubicle I believe. He was going to work through lunch. He said the both of you were going out tonight."

"Where?" Marlene asked. Alice hated going anywhere when they had classes the next day.

"A date," Alice said vaguely as she stood up. "See you in class."

Marlene frowned, watching after Alice as she deposited her tray and left the cafeteria. When Marlene looked back at Marc, he was giving her a careful look. Marlene picked her sandwich up, hoping he wouldn't bother her if she was eating. She had never been one for tradition and chivalry, except for when it worked in her favor.

No luck anyway. "Who were you with last night?"

"Just this girl from class, Marie," Marlene said, shrugging and taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Mm," Marc said with a nod, frowning.

Marlene swallowed her food down. "You've probably seen her around."

"No, I don't think I have," Marc said vaguely, taking a bite of his lunch.

"She's blonde, really little, smaller than Alice. Oh, and she's French," Marlene said.

"What did you guys do?"

Marlene shrugged. "Studied," she lied.

Marc seemed to believe her or else he didn't appear otherwise. He sniffed and glanced up from his food. "What curse are you working on?" he asked; Marlene was relieved for the subject change.

"The Imperius," Marlene said, crossing her legs and uncrossing them. That had almost been too easy; she watched Marc for signs of mistrust or disappointment.

He went on. "We had our training classes a few weeks ago in October, just before Halloween."

"Can you do them all?"

Marc looked up at her. "What? Oh, yes. Michael and Maize passed too."

"Did you actually have to kill something?"

"A live animal; and I'll warn you, they had us practice the other two on prisoners for our final." Marc took a deep breath and glanced at his food, looking suddenly disinterested himself. "Not the best day I've ever had here."

"Were they people you knew?"

"Not personally. I attended school with and captured one of them. Michael and Maize didn't know their marks," Marc answered. "I wouldn't worry; the prisoners have consented in exchange for a shorter sentencing. They're not extremists, they haven't commited any murders."

"Are they not restrained?"

"Oh – no," Marc said as an afterthought. Marlene's eyes widened and Marc hurried on, "it's not as if a death eater is going to stand still and wait for you to curse him."

"But we're – hardly practiced."

"I'm sure you won't have to take the test until you're through with your first year. It was different for us, we're already Aurors," Marc reassured her.

Marlene finished her lunch first. With only a half hour for lunch she hurried back upstairs and into the lift. Marie was already there, talking to Michael, of all people. Marlene was hoping to warn her about her alibi, hoping the witch wouldn't mind. Marlene cued up to ask Marie if she could have a private word as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor. Michael cut her off to say hello.

Distracted, Marlene looked at Marie and then Michael. "Do you two know each other?" They seemed awfully friendly.

Michael grinned and glanced at Marie. "I'll see you later Marie. Have a good day, Marlene."

Marie watched him walk off and turned to Marlene. "I met him the other day in the lift. You never said anything about having brothers."

Most everyone in the department seemed to know about Marlene and her brothers and her family altogether. People she didn't even know would often make small talk with her in the lift. It never occurred to her that Marie, being from France, had no idea about Marlene's various brother troubles or Auror family.

"I've got four, but Max is still at Hogwarts."

"The other three are very polite and handsome," she giggled. "Sorry – that's probably rather annoying. You couldn't have had it easy in school."

"In more than that way," Marlene muttered darkly, thinking of all the grief her brothers had brought between their charm, good looks, and uncanny ability to know her every single thought or action. Marlene's chest tightened as she realized what Marie had said. "You've met them?"

"Marc and Maize; Michael asked me over for dinner last night. He didn't know they were going to be home. He's a wonderful cook," she said in her strong French accent, her smile widening as she seemed to fondly remember the evening.

Marlene, on the other hand, was having a mini heart attack. "Last night?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. She checked her watch. "We'd better get going; Moody hates it when we're late."

Marlene nodded dumbly but she wasn't sure she heard anything Marie had said. She wasn't able to manage any improvement with the Imperius Curse for the rest of the day. Moody shouted at her three times before he seemed to give up. Alice cornered her in the locker rooms when they'd been dismissed.

"What's wrong?"

Marlene was sitting on the bench between the lockers, her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. She blew out a breath and straightened, giving Alice a solemn look. "Marc caught me in a lie but he didn't let on like he knew anything."

"Uh oh," Alice said, turning back to her things.

"He's going to go into super-suspicious-silent-stalker-mode."

"You don't know that," Alice said weakly. She shut her locker door and sighed. "Alright, you're screwed."

"He could follow me out of the ministry and I wouldn't even know it."

Alice snorted. "I feel like we're in fifth year all over again."

Fifth year had been the last year one of her older brothers had been in school with them. While Max had been insufferable her seventh year, it was nothing compared to the likes of her three older brothers. They seemed to have a sixth sense about her whereabouts at all times. It was more like her brothers were friends with everyone, and she never knew who was watching or listening.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Alice asked, sitting down on the bench beside her. "Whatever the truth is," Alice hinted, arching an eyebrow at the taller brunette.

"I just went out to the bar, I went home with some muggle bloke; I left in the morning."

"No one you knew?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"No," Marlene said flatly, giving Alice a look.

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well I've got to go meet Frank."

"Where are you going out to dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet," Alice said furtively. "Don't wait up for me."

Marlene changed and stuffed her clothes into her bag. Sirius scared the life out of her as she left the lockers. She hadn't even seen him standing near the door, one foot kicked back on the wall, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"What do you birds get up to in there anyway?"

Marlene jammed the button for the lift. She glanced around to make sure they were alone. "You can't _wait_ for me, Sirius," she hissed.

Sirius followed her into the empty lift. "Where should I meet you?"

Marlene raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't invite you anywhere."

Sirius was smirking as the elevator shuttered to a stop. "You want to."

"Belt up, Sirius," Marlene said as they stepped into the atrium.

"And here I was hoping for the return of frisky Marlene or at least the Marlene that appreciates how seriously attractive I am," he said with a wink.

Marlene stopped before one of the grates. They hadn't established rather or not they were meeting. They hadn't established much of anything in the month they'd been sleeping together. She didn't want to establish anything with Sirius to begin with. Setting rules was how she'd gotten into trouble the last time; she wasn't about to set herself up for another emotionally charged disaster. Marlene folded her arms.

"I'm sure someone else could be appreciating how '_tidy_' you are," Marlene said skeptically.

Sirius rolled his eyes and asked plainly, "Which bar?"

"And why do you think I'm going drinking?"

"You get pissed almost every night, Legs. Ask me a harder question."

Marlene considered him with half a frown. "I thought you had something to do with James?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, and that isn't going to take all evening," Sirius said, hitching a shoulder up.

Marlene rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. "I make no promises, then," she said with a wicked grin and a teasing shrug.

Sirius called after her as she stepped into the floo. "Come _on_, Legs."


	6. December 78

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter.  
A/N: Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Snow coated everything outside of Sirius' bedroom window. The fire escape on the neighboring flat was caked in it. Marlene watched on, mesmerized by the thickly swirling flakes. It wasn't like she'd never seen snow before, it just seemed too serene, like something she'd left behind in childhood.  
Marlene closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into the pile of blankets on Sirius' bed. She would never get enough of the cinnamon scented smell of his things, rather she tried to hate him or not. Even if she snuck off to the bar without him, she would catch a whiff of cinnamon flavored whiskey on someone's breath and she found herself practically miserable with want. It was Christmas and she still wasn't sure where she stood with the illegal animagus. It seemed as long as they didn't try to label anything, Marlene felt secure enough to continue their little tryst. Sirius seemed to recognize her need for obscurity as well, since he hadn't tried to draw any lines or insinuate any sort of relationship. Marlene sighed in content.

The shower shut off in the toilet with a squealing squeak. Steam flooded out from beneath the bathroom door, along with the muffled sound of Sirius humming what Marlene guessed was a broken rendition of some Christmas carol. She could hear Remus moving around in the kitchen, though he never seemed to bother Sirius in the mornings and he'd yet to figure out that Sirius' late night lays were all in the same.

Exhausted from months of Auror training and simultaneously screwing her ex-boyfriend, Marlene began to drift asleep. So she might have thought she was dreaming, at first, when she blinked sleepily at a bright silver Doe. Marlene's back smacked up against the headboard of Sirius' bed as she scrambled for the sheets, tugging them tightly to her chest. A delayed sort of yell worked its way out of her lungs as the Doe approached the bed, tilting its head at her. Marlene realized her mistake by the time Sirius had burst out of the bathroom and Remus into the bedroom. It was just a patronus.

"What is Lily's patronus doing here?" Marlene blurted, her head whipping toward Sirius but then to Remus, as she realized his sudden appearance in the door jamb of Sirius' room. She felt the color drain from her face.

Sirius was shooing the deer past Remus, barely holding the towel around his waist as he slipped past his friend. Marlene leapt out of bed, dragging the sheets with her as she heard Remus ask Sirius, "You've been sleeping with Marlene? You've been sleeping with Marlene for the last two months?" So maybe Remus had figured out that Sirius was shagging the same girl every night. Marlene was horrified.

"You can't tell _anyone_, Remus," Marlene said as she followed him and he followed Sirius and the doe into the living room.

Remus turned around to face her as the doe dissipated and Sirius flopped onto his tattered couch with a sigh of relief. Remus pressed his hand over his eyes as he replied, "I can't talk to you Marlene, until you put some bloody clothes on."

"Sorry," Marlene said, color returning to her cheeks in the form of a heated red blush that matched the deco. Marlene was usually piss drunk when Sirius brought her home. She glanced around the sitting room for the first time that she could remember. It was rather homey, even ignoring that Christmas had seemingly vomited on anything and everything.

Marlene could hear Sirius arguing with Remus as she hastily dressed. She hadn't been to Alice' flat in two days and she wasn't about to wear the same clothes for the third day in a row. After searching through the mess that was Sirius' wardrobe, she tugged out an oversized Gryffindor sweater and put it on. She grabbed her jeans and then hurried back into the sitting room while rolling up her sleeves.

Remus was stretched out in one of the sitting chairs. He gave Marlene a look as she sat down across from Sirius. "No one knows," Marlene said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I already told him, Marlene," Sirius said absently, waving his hand around like it didn't matter. Marlene huffed at him and turned back to Remus.

"So the two of you are together again? It's all rather agro," Remus said tiredly, an eyebrow arched as his eyes cast anywhere but Marlene's.

"No," Marlene said at the same time as Sirius said, "kind of." He avoided her dark look and went on to say. "Well we aren't sleeping around anymore."

"That doesn't mean we're together," Marlene said hotly, ignoring Remus' deep sigh and twin irritation.

"It doesn't mean we're apart," Sirius countered. "Oh bloody hell," Sirius said as a patronus darted through their front door.

Marlene recognized it immediately. "Is that's Alice'?" Alice loved cats, and her patronus was an exact replica of her own. Marlene followed Sirius into the kitchen as he waved it away. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sirius said in an irritated sort of way, waving his hands through the cat so it dissipated.

"Did they somehow send you their patronus? Why? How?" Marlene demanded.

Sirius dragged his hand over his face and tugged his towel tight with the other. "I thought you had a dinner to be getting to?"

Marlene spun away from him to confront Remus but he had disappeared. "Remus," she called, confused.

"Maybe you should check in with Alice," Sirius suggested tiredly.

Marlene squinted at him. "Was that Alice asking about me somehow? Are you guys communicating with patronus'?"

"No I – I don't know what that was, Marlene. Moony probably went to figure it out. It's not like stranger things haven't happened," Sirius said defensively, too defensively.

Marlene swallowed. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"Wait," Sirius said, catching her as she spun around. They locked eyes and he seemed to want to say something. Marlene dared him not to with a severe frown. Sirius took a deep breath and dropped her wrist. "Happy Christmas, Legs."

Alice was waiting for her when she came through the floo. She looked beside herself. She apparently had somewhere to be, with her hair groomed and spike-less and a tight little red dress. She threw her hands on her hips, which made Marlene think idly of Lily and miss the redhead at the same time.  
Marlene needed a drink; she was letting her emotions get the better of her ever since she'd woken up. Never mind she refused to acknowledge that is was Christmas; her first Christmas without parents and away from home or Hogwarts. It didn't feel like Christmas, anyway.

"You could have rang you know? Frank and I spent half the night looking for you because I thought you'd at least come home on Christmas Eve. Godric knows where you'd gotten off to or why," Alice half shouted, her brown eyes wild.

"I'm sorry," Marlene said genuinely. "I should have, yes, but I'm fine. I'm not – upset or anything."

"Where were you? Do you know Marc was under the impression that you were going to spend a few days at home?"

Marlene's teeth gritted together. She'd entirely forgotten about Marc. She told him she'd be home for Christmas; she didn't think he would confuse the context. Of course she'd always been home for the holidays. She should have clarified that she'd meant for Christmas dinner only. She pinched at the bridge of her nose and tried to collect her nerves. Alice was not helping by shouting, and Frank had appeared from the kitchen looking dashing but annoyed in his dress robes.

"I'm sorry," Marlene said again, shaking her head. "What did you tell Marc?" She asked in a small voice, mostly afraid that Alice wouldn't tell her.

"Why should I even say?" Alice snapped.

Frank squeezed his fiancé's shoulder and dropped a hand into his pocket. "We've got to get going, love."

"And now I'm late," Alice said, throwing her hands up before charging over to the mantle to grab her wand. Alice spun on Marlene and poked her in the chest then she stopped, her round eyes glancing over Marlene's sweater. "Hold on, I know this sweater."

Marlene's chest swelled as she held her breath. She avoided Alice's scrutinizing stare and swallowed hard. "I'd better get going too," Marlene said quietly. "Happy Christmas, Frank," she tried.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about Sirius Black's sweater, Marlene," Alice shouted after Marlene as she ducked into her bedroom.

After changing into the most conservative dress she owned, she flooed to Marc's new address. It wasn't far from London and sat stacked amongst many other magnificent looking houses. She glanced away from the sitting room window and back to her brother, who was sitting in the armchair across from her. She didn't interrupt his thinking though she felt a sense of impending doom the longer they sat in silence. Instead she studied the light décor he'd chosen for the room. It reminded her of home in a way add the salvaged heirlooms littered the room.

Marlene listened to the clock ticking in the hall. "I've been trying to let you work this out on your own, but it's apparent you won't," Marc finally said in a quiet tone. His blue eyes looked up his eyebrows at her until he straightened in his chair, drawing his arms from his thighs.

"You know I know you know," Marlene said slowly with difficulty, her shoulders drawing up. She made an uncomfortable face and sighed, her shoulders drooped. "I just don't – _know_ – what you know," Marlene confessed uncomfortably. She let out a breath and uncrossed then crossed her legs. Marc was watching her. "Okay, I haven't been making the best decisions, but I don't really think it will help to talk about what I've done because it's only going to upset you. No," Marlene shook her head and stopped talking; she realized she was only making things worse.

Marc took a deep breath and frowned at her. "You know what my concerns are."

"I _know_, I just…." Marlene trailed off; she glanced around for a way to explain herself. "I've been staying somewhere else for a while now. I feel like I was encroaching on Alice and Frank's relationship a bit," Marlene finished effortlessly. She didn't dare test rather Marc had believed her, in fact she kept her head down, feigning shame.

"Where," Marc toned.

Marlene shifted in her seat and reached out for her tea. Her mind was in overdrive and still failing her. "I can't say," she finally said before disappearing into her tea cup.

Marc's cheek jumped as his jaw flexed. "You're not helping your case."

"I know," Marlene whinged, folding her hands around her tea cup. She glanced up at Marc. "You wouldn't approve and you wouldn't believe me. I'm safe though, I'm fine and healthy."

"You're shaking," Marc corrected her. He glanced from her hands and then back to her eyes. "You've been drinking a lot."

"What – I – not," Marlene said in a strangled way, wondering how he knew, and for how long he'd known.

"There's an Auror in our department," Marc explained. "His wife and young children were murdered a few years ago. Bagnold always put him on desk work, partially to make an example out of him and partially because she couldn't bear to fire him; he'd lost everything. He was let go a few months ago," Marc said. "Anyway, I worked with him a few times, filing cases. I don't think he ever went home. He left work and went to the bar and came back, sometimes in the same clothes," Marc paused there, forcing her eyes away with a knowing look. "Bloodshot eyes, shaking hands, anxious and paranoid – his stories never lined up either. I'd had my suspicions in October but Alice defended you. When I spoke with Frank, he said he'd keep an eye out for you."

"Are you – what are you saying?" Marlene asked stiffly while avoiding his stare.  
"Mad? Yes, I'm mad," Marc said calmly. Marlene glanced up at him. He swallowed and looked away from her. "I do understand, but there's no excuse," he added, meeting Marlene's eye. "You need _help_, Marlene."

"What? Why?" Marlene asked, sitting a little straighter. "What – are you suggesting that I'm an alcoholic? I'm not." Her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest.

"I could talk with Moody or Scrimgeour; you could take a few weeks off." Marlene's anxiety was mounting as she opened her mouth to object. Marc drove on, "Carol mentioned grief counseling. It's originally a muggle technique but she's said –"

They both cringed as the side of Marlene's cup cracked loudly to its bottom. She leapt up as the tea began to rush out and over her thighs and hands. Marc had stood too; he cleared the mess away with one swish of his wand and then took the broken tea cup from her shaking hand. Marlene's pulse was in her throat as her heart sounded off in her ears.

"Excuse me," Marlene said quickly, stepping past Marc and out of the room.

She found the toilet down the hallway near the stairs. She closed the door with a snap behind her. She sat down against it and put her head on the tops of her knees. She took several deep gulping breaths before her nerves seemed to settle. Marc never had suggestions; he'd probably been planning out her 'break' for a while. Marlene felt hot angry tears budding at the corners of her eyes. There was no arguing with Marc.

"Marlene." Marc tapped softly on the other side of the door.

She closed her eyes and didn't answer. She clenched her fists at her ankles as tears began to rush silently down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she felt so emotional. Marlene McKinnon _did not_ cry.

Marc knocked on the door again. "Marlene, are you alright?"

Marlene took a deep breath and lifted her head. She brushed at her eyes and pulled herself up by the handle of the vanity drawer. Smoothing out her dress over her thighs, she slowly opened the toilet door. Marc's face fell and Marlene couldn't help it, she had to look away from him. She discretely tried to brush at her eyes again. She let her hand drop to her side in a fist and stiffly accepted the hug that Marc drew her into. She took a breath against his chest, glaring at his shoulder as he held her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Marc said against the top of her head. "I'm just worried."

"I can't take a break, Marc," Marlene said as she stepped away from Marc and wiped angrily at her eyes again. She sniffed a few tears back, angry that they were still crashing silently over her pinked cheeks. "Please don't talk to Moody."

Marc considered her plead with a frown. "I feel like you're getting overwhelmed. You'd only graduate two weeks behind your class, Marlene. I don't doubt your ability to catch up or hold your place within the program. The ministry needs all of the help it can get. If you could just do it for me and your brothers…We've all had a hard year, Marlene. It's hard seeing you this way."

"Just give me a chance to fix this," Marlene said desperately as he released her and gently caught the uppers of her arms. "I'm not an alcoholic. I've been drinking a lot," she said at the very subtle look he gave her. "It doesn't feel like anything is ever going to be the same. I'm doing fine with the academy. It's not stressing me out, Marc. I'm a McKinnon; I was meant to do this."

Marc didn't say anything. His hands disappeared into his pockets as he glanced down the hall. He made an unreadable face and then blew out a breath he'd been holding. "I want to see this commitment. No more late nights. You could come and visit. You can even come home, Marlene."

"I can't go backwards," Marlene said quietly while trying to relay her gratitude with a look. "I will try, Marc. I promise. I'll visit – whatever it takes."

Marc drew her back into a firm hug without warning. She wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed. She could tell than how both worried and relieved he was. She didn't think he'd ever hugged her so much in her life, as he had in the past months. Marc stopped her from returning to the sitting room as they stepped apart.

"Before dinner; I am ashamed to admit that I've been waiting to tell you something, and I'm afraid you'll be upset with me that I didn't ask first."

Marlene gave Marc a skeptical look. She'd never seen him look so nervous, let alone ashamed. It was as if their roles had suddenly reversed. She almost dreaded whatever he was about to say. She stole herself and squared her shoulders, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I've begun to understand you're not too fond of your healer."

Marlene's eyebrows lowered. "No," she agreed.

"Oh," Marc said, as if he'd been hoping for another answer. "Well," he went on. "I'd really like you to do me a favor."

Marlene couldn't _not_ do him a favor. He'd been doing her favors her whole life and she'd never exactly repaid him. "What?" she asked rudely.

"I've invited Carol over for dinner tonight. When I was talking to her the other day, she mentioned that since her mother and father passed, she often worked through the holidays. I was just trying to be polite, as she's done so much for us," Marc finished. "If you could only be civil, for the evening, I would appreciate it."

Marlene could see it happening; she'd seen it happening. All of the coy smiling and tinkling laughter – she felt sick. Of course Marc deserved to be happy more than anyone else she knew, but it had to be some huge cosmic joke that he had fallen for the one person more meddling in her welfare than he was. Marc was waiting for her reply but she couldn't get her tongue to work about the lie.

"Fine," was all she could manage when she could. Marc's wildly idiotic grin didn't even make it feel worth it. It only confirmed her worst fear that he was blindly smitten with the blonde healer.

When they had all sat down to eat, Carol included, Marlene had yet to even acknowledge her. The healer didn't seem to mind giving Marlene her space either. That seemed to irritate Marlene even more. The witch's constant self assuredness really irked Marlene. She tip toed so easily around justified outbursts that Marlene could not easily address her dislike for the healer. She employed the same tact that Marc often did. Marlene eyed her half full champagne glass before glancing over at Marc. He was completely enamored by the blonde. All of her brothers seemed to love her.

Max sat forward over his food as he asked her a question. "Did you always want to be a healer?"

Marlene stabbed at her corn as Carol answered brightly, "I actually wanted to play professional Quidditch, but my father never would have allowed it. I had to beg to be on the quidditch team in school, outdated gender roles and all." She smiled, her sparkling teeth going along with her creamy skin and perfect hair. Marlene tried not to blanch onto her fork.

"Marlene had to, too," Max said, nudging Marlene with his elbow. "Didn't you, Marlene?"

Marlene glanced up at Marc, willing him to save her. He however, had stopped Carol from reaching for the dish of butter. They smiled at each other as he handed it to her. Marlene wanted to shove her finger down her throat. Max was staring at her.

"Max asked you a question, Marlene," Michael said, warning her not to be rude.

"Yes," Marlene cut, forcing a brief smile at Carol before returning to her corn massacre.

"What about you, Max? Are you planning on being an Auror as well?" Carol asked politely. No one had missed Marlene's attitude.

Marlene managed to avoid conversation for the majority of dinner until Marc decided she needed to stop being so miserable. They were half way through desert when he ordered her to attention with a clipped call of her name across the table. Marlene dropped her spoon onto her plate and looked up her eyebrows at him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"If she isn't, it's lucky her healer's here," Maize teased.

Marlene was the only one who didn't smile. "I'm fine. I'm feeling rather full; this is the most I've eaten in a while."

"It's nice to see that training's given you an appetite again," Marc smiled.

"Once I went without breakfast before training. It was probably the most miserable day of my life," Maize pouted.

"Is it all you thought it would be," Max asked in an excited way.

Marlene shrugged. "It's better than school. It is lacking quidditch or Hogsmeade or treacle tarts on Thursdays, but it's still better."

"I know that you're all a very busy lot, but did any of you happen to see the new Nimbus racing broom?" Carol interrupted when it seemed Marlene had finished.

"The department has ordered a bundle of them for field work, actually," Marc replied.

"I'm jealous," Carol said, passing him a fake glare.

Marc grinned. "I'm sure I could borrow two for lunch some day."

"That'd be lovely," Carol said. Maize and Michael rolled their eyes at each other and Max grinned, happy for his eldest brother. Marlene glared between Carol and Marc.

Everyone glanced around the room as the lights flickered. Her brothers looked suddenly alert although Marlene had caught Carol looking at her. Once everyone had relaxed and finished dinner, Marlene leapt up to help their house elf, Binky. Everyone sat around the table talking as Marlene levitated dirtied dishes into the kitchen.

"Binky can wash the dishes, Missus," Binky said, hopping up and down at Marlene's side while she started the water in the sink.

"That's alright, Binky," Marlene said, dipping a plate beneath the water in impatience.

Binky set to helping her anyway. The little elf was scraping food into the garbage as someone knocked on the door jamb. Marlene half glanced at Carol before returning to her washing. Carol stopped at her side and picked up a wet plate and began to dry it.

"I like doing them by hand as well," she said lightly, a gaggle of blonde curls falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head.

Marlene scrubbed extra hard at the dish in her hand. "What's your angle? Isn't there some rule against dating Marc? He's your patient."

"You're my patient," she corrected gently, glancing sideways at Marlene, her eyebrows raised. "I've noticed you're not too happy about the situation."  
Marlene's teeth gritted together. She slammed a dish down in the sink and glanced darkly at the blonde witch. "He doesn't need any more distractions."

"Hmm," the witch said. A tiny grin pulled at the corner of her lips as she slipped the abused dish away from Marlene's notice and began to dry it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marlene's shoulders drew up. She jerked her dish back from Carol and dipped it back into the water. "No, and I can do this on my own."

"Do you want to talk about that accidental magic during dinner?" Marlene caught the witch's eye. Carol had noticed that it had been Marlene. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," the witch said casually. "It's actually fairly common with everything that's happening. Everyone's under extreme stress, second-guessing their every thought, decision, or actions." Carol shrugged and paused, waiting for Marlene to wash another dish. "Marlene?"

Marlene let out a breath and shook her head. She braced herself with her hands on the lip of the sink. "What do you want with Marc?"

"I'm not going to hurt your brother. He's funny and nice; I simply like him. You would agree he's good company?" Carol asked. She grinned when Marlene didn't answer. "Well you seem immensely fond of him at the very least. It's endearing, how much the both of you care for each other. I'd never hope to come between that."

"Are you going to tell him about the magic?" Marlene asked quietly, slowly looking around at the witch.

"No," she said slowly. "Although, he has expressed his concerns about your accidental magic; it seems to happen on occasion, doesn't it?"

"Is that all he expresses?" Marlene asked through gritted teeth.

"_Ah_, I see," Carol said lightly. She finished drying the last of the dishes. "You're concerned that I'll discuss your healing treatment with him. Well that _is_ illegal, Marlene. I try to abate his worries with logic, but I swear that I would never betray your trust as your healer."

Marlene reluctantly led Carol back to the sitting room. Marc offered Carol his chair as Marlene took the seat nearest the roaring fire in the grate. Marlene marveled the fairy lights on the small Douglass Fir tree in the corner. Her brothers spoke more with Carol; at least she had the Christmas tree. Her eyes began to droop the longer they all talked. Finally, Carol had to leave and Michael and Maize were slotted for work at the ministry. Marlene curled into her chair, trying not to listen as Marc bade Carol a goodnight at the front door.

Max straightened his legs out where he sat on the sofa. "She's really nice, Marlene."

Marlene ignored him, drawing her knees into her chest and angling her back toward him as she curled into the winged chair. Her skin felt like it was crawling and she craved for the bottle of bubbly on the tray near Marc's abandoned chair. She turned her blue eyes back to the fire and attempted to feign sleep while Marc returned and resumed conversation with Max.

"Let me show you to your bedroom," Marc said tiredly, sometime later. Marlene glanced around; Max had gone. She took Marc's hand and allowed him to pull her from her chair. He waited patiently as she smoothed her dress down with a yawn. "Thank you," he said, when she'd looked up.

"For what?" Marlene asked confused. Her lack of manners weren't anything new; Marc had stopped thanking her, when she would use them, a long time before.

"I know you don't like her," he said with a small happy-Marc grin. Marlene had to squint to spot the pink tinting his strong jaw. "I really enjoy her company, Marlene."

"I know you like her," Marlene toned coldly. She folded her arms around her middle and glanced back at the fire. "She's nice for you," Marlene admitted so quietly she half hoped Marc hadn't heard her. A nasty scowl twisted her features.

Marc was grinning so wide his entire face looked like it would split in half. He clapped a hand on Marlene's shoulder and shook her a little. "I think you're growing up a bit."

"I'm of age, Marc," Marlene said as Marc waved her off and started out of the room.

He deposited her on the third floor. Her brothers all slept on the second. Marc thought she would have liked her privacy. Marlene gave him a gentle hug, expressing her gratitude as she turned back into the pink-less room. It was a nice sight from the gold and pink that her mother had decorated her old room in.

"Happy Christmas, Marlene," Marc said at the door.

Marlene glanced over shoulder and turned to gently shut the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Marc," she said, rolling her eyes at the return of his new incredibly goofy Marc-grin.


	7. January 79

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**A/N:** I'm a little distracted with college, but I'm going to try to stick to the twice a month update-rule I've made for myself. To clarify a later part of this chapter that has to do with _66 Thursdays: Black Tomorrows_, Marc particularly dislikes Sirius because **1.** it seemed like Sirius was corrupting Marlene seventh year and **2.** Sirius knocked Marlene up (although Sirius still doesn't know about the pregnancy or the miscarriage, circa seventh year). Marlene made it clear to Marc that her and Sirius were forever donezo, but hey, shit happens.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows!

* * *

Marlene leapt onto the kitchen counter. Her legs swung back and forth as she watched Sirius brush his teeth. He winked at her, earning a proper magnificent blue eye roll. Marlene pressed her hair over her shoulder and held it behind her neck. Remus was reading the morning prophet at the table while he enjoyed a steaming cup of tea.

"Couldn't you brush your teeth in your toilet?" Remus asked dryly, shaking out the paper as he turned the page.

"I would have if Marlene didn't hog it up for so many hours at a time," Sirius answered around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Doesn't Marlene have her own toilet, in her own flat?" Remus asked, an amber eye peaking over the top of his paper.

Marlene ignored him. She continued to swing her legs back and forth as she examined the cracked tea kettle on the stove. Sirius washed his mouth out and then dried his hands off on a hand towel. He spun his back into her knees, coaxing her off the counter as he caught her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall backwards when finally he jerked her away and tugged her legs around his middle.

"_Sirius_," Marlene objected, pressing her face into the back of his neck and inhaling the smell of his shampoo.

Sirius spun her around once, twice, three times, managing to work a tiny giggle up her throat. She sighed and squirmed from his grip once he'd stopped. Feet on the floor, she shook her hair out and folded her arms over her chest, offering him a stern look all the while. Sirius flicked the tip of her nose and sauntered off to his bedroom. Marlene realized Remus was looking at her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Sirius really cares about you."

Marlene's shoulders drew up defensively. "He knows how I feel."

"Do _you _know how you feel?" Remus asked before Marlene could frown at him and dart away.

She found Sirius in his bedroom and set to working his clothes off. Remus' question rebounded through her thoughts until Sirius had directed them elsewhere. Just a short time later Sirius and Marlene hurriedly redressed and pulled on their Auror trainee robes. Marlene took the floo to the ministry first; Remus' question had worked itself out of her mind.

Marlene glanced around at the grate as she brushed the soot from her robes. She usually put enough distance between her appearance and Sirius' not to cause any suspicion, even when Alice had already discovered their secret tryst. She hadn't made it very far before her mind had set to worrying again.

She had paused just inside the atrium. A line was forming for the lifts, which wasn't entirely unusual, except that the people in line were not ministry workers. They all looked rather forlorn and tired, and a law enforcement official was hassling them into one lift in particular.

"The muggleborn registry went into effect yesterday," Sirius said from behind her.

Marlene glanced up her shoulder at him as his fingers brushed against hers. She studied his arm before she spoke. "What about Lily?" she asked finally, her eyebrows knitting together.

"She isn't going to register," Sirius said. His lips thinned as he watched the line shuffling into the lift.

"Won't James get into trouble?"

"What else would you have them do?" Sirius asked darkly while frowning at Marlene.

Marlene swallowed down her emotions as she followed Sirius to an available lift. He caught her hand as the doors shuttered closed, giving it one tight reassuring squeeze. Marlene took a breath and glanced at their hands. She left him behind as the doors opened onto the second floor. Marlene would have been happy to avoid anyone or any emotion for the rest of the day; Alice had different plans.

Alice stopped Marlene in the locker as Marlene deposited her bag. "Were you with him again?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, I should of flooed," Marlene said tiredly. She shut her locker with a snap.

"Marc came over," Alice said quietly – in an ashamed sort of way.

"Why?" Marlene moaned. She checked her watch and sat down on the bench.

"He'd heard about Alden and Tyler dropping out of the program; he just wanted to make sure it wasn't one of us. He was really worried about you not being home. He said you'd made some sort of agreement with him over the holiday," Alice rushed on, looking a little panicked. "I'm really sorry, Marlene. I couldn't think of any way out of it. He looked really worried."

"_You didn't_," Marlene toned darkly, turning ice cold eyes on her cousin.

"I didn't tell him you'd been seeing Sirius or anything, I just said you were spending some time with Remus, James _and_ Sirius," Alice said defensively.

Marlene refused to talk to Alice for the rest of the morning. She hid in the lockers for lunch, afraid that Marc might try to confront her. She hadn't worked out a proper alibi and she wasn't sure she needed too. Maybe Marc would leave it alone; hopefully he believed Alice.

When Marlene returned from lunch, the auditorium had been transfigured into a small city of sorts. Tiny replica sky scrapers towered above them where they stood at the entrance of the auditorium. It was a simulation of London at night, with a speckling of tiny stars above the city. Moody limped in front of them, drawing their awe away from the scenery. Marlene paled as she noticed his company, three other Aurors she did not know, and Marc.

"We're halfway through the first year of the program today," Moody said, checking his watch. "– If any of ya have noticed. I'm surprised to see most of ya' still here. Yer' allowed to change yer' minds after today, of course." He waved at the Aurors behind him. "These are some of our finest colleagues. You might be familiar with some of them. Marcus McKinnon is a bit young but don't count him out," Moody warned. Marc nodded, his eye catching Marlene's before looking away. "Allen Curtis," was a tall lanky blonde man. "Nathaniel Dolohov," looked like any other Dolohov, burly and brutish. Marlene missed the name of the last Auror, too distracted with wondering about rather or not Nathaniel Dolohov was possibly a death eater. Moody's barking voice brought her back to attention. "We're going to be playing a bit of a child's game today. Now how this'll work," Moody straightened. "Behind me is a replica of muggle London. Tonight yer'll all be on duty, patrolling the streets. Yer' goal is to catch our mock death eaters – good luck," he snorted. "Yer' best bet is working together. There are four of them and eight of you. Of course you'll need to find each other first – and don't get bloody killed. _Constant vigilance_," he shouted, but no one jumped. They were all used to it. "Catch one and they're out of the game. Get caught and yer' a death eater. Simple?" Once everyone nodded he went on to say, "the winner gets the day off tomorrow. The rest of ya' work through the rest of the day. Understood? Any of ya want to quit, leave now."

Marc led Marlene across the little city, onto the stage, into a gathering of houses, and then left her in a corner. "Good luck," he said, feigning a tiny grin.

Marlene waited for him to leave her alone before wandering away from the place where he'd left her. She drew her wand and disillusioned herself before finding her way from the stage town and into the little city. She was almost at the city's center, the tallest sky scraper, when she heard something behind her. She might have missed it in the rush of artificial city sounds. Slipping into the shadows she lifted her wand and waited patiently to be pursued.

"_Boo_," Sirius whispered into her ear.

Marlene smacked his shoulder. "I should have hexed you," she hissed. Sirius had disillusioned himself, and he must have been standing very still, because she was sure she was staring right through him.

"See any Aurors yet?"

"No. What about you?" Marlene asked as they began to creep along the street. They would knock shoulders every few steps, it was the only way Marlene knew he was still there.

"I spotted your brother when I was kipping out on an apartment balcony. He went south," Sirius informed her.

"Scared?" Marlene smirked.

"Intelligent," Sirius corrected her. "The only person who knows his weaknesses is right here beside me."

Marlene glowered in his general direction. They continued to wander until they came to Alex's still form. Marlene nudged him with a shimmering foot as Sirius shined his wand light over the wizard's eyes.

"I say we use the Imperius," Sirius said in a joking tone. Marlene happened to know that Sirius didn't quite like Alex, either.

"What?" Marlene hissed. "Are you mad?"

"Well he's a 'death eater' now, right?" Sirius nudged her arm.

"Moody didn't say we were allowed to use unforgivables on each other. We're not even certified to use them yet," Marlene chastised.

Sirius shrugged; she caught the motion as his shoulders shimmered. "Well we should turn him in, at ate rate," Sirius added.

Marlene nodded her consent. She shot sparks into the air and they hurriedly left him bound in magicked ropes. They hadn't made it very far when they ran into James. Sirius and Marlene's charm had worn off and he greeted them in relief. He didn't have time to explain that he was being hunted. Marlene deflected the first curse that Curtis threw at them; the tall building behind them shook from the crater sized blast in its side. Sirius and James cued up on either side of Marlene.

They held their own, three on one. As long as two of them were constantly throwing up shields then the third could fire offensively. Sirius elbowed in front of her as a blast shattered James' shield. Marlene held Sirius up as he fell against her chest and James drew another shield.

"Saved your life," Sirius winked before pressing away from her. He continued to fight with one arm. His opposite shoulder had sunk down, his left arm was limp.

"Stupefy," Marlene shouted, spotting a hole in Curtis' defense. His eyes widened a little before he fell to the asphalt, dropping his wand with a clatter.

James shot red sparks into the air as Sirius called. "Nice one, Legs."

They found sanctuary in an alley tucked deep into the city. Marlene helped James haul Sirius into an empty dumpster. She knelt down beside him and cut his sleeve away with her wand. James kept watch from a hole he'd made in the dumpster's side.

"It's fairly irritated," Marlene said. She frowned as Sirius cringed away from her touch.

"You think?" Sirius asked in a sarcastic whisper.

"Do you have any idea what the curse was?"

"A hex," Sirius said shortly.

"Oh that's helpful." Marlene rolled her eyes and sat back on her knees. She glanced up at James. "I don't know many healing spells."

"Neither do I," James said quietly. He glanced away from the peep hole to look at Sirius' shoulder. "Damn, mate. You managed that nicely."

"It can't be too dangerous. Moody wouldn't let anything life threatening happen to us, right?" Marlene asked, trying a few different spells as she spoke.

"You're only irritating it," Sirius said, swatting her wand tip away.

"It doesn't matter. Sirius is a goner if we can't get it worked out. Not to mention he'll have to wait until tomorrow night to get his shoulder fixed," James pointed out. It was clear that James had no intention of leaving Sirius behind.

"What happens if we catch them all before then?"

"We would win, I'd guess," James said.

Sirius moaned. "It's spreading – it's sort of tingly."

"Well I don't know," Marlene said in exasperation. "Why did you have to jump in front of that spell? I could have defended myself, Sirius."

"I've heard that before," he muttered darkly.

"Could you keep the lover's quarreling to a minimum?" James asked.

Marlene glared at him in the dark. Sirius snorted. They sat in silence for a while. Marlene sighed. "We're just sitting ducks."

"If I can find Alice or Benjamin or the both of them, then we could fight the others on our end and end it," James prompted.

"I'll go with you," Marlene said, pulling her wand from the pocket of her cloak.

"You need to stay with Sirius in case someone finds him," James said.

"Then I'll go," Marlene said, folding her arms.

James shook his head. "That's not right."

"_Why_? Because I'm a girl," Marlene asked incredulously.

"Watch it, Prongs," Sirius warned.

James ruffled his hair nervously. "Just let me go, Marlene. I already volunteered."

"So I get to babysit the invalid?" Marlene asked bitterly, eyeing Sirius.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do in here," Sirius said before Marlene hit his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

"Just don't kill him while I'm gone," James said as he climbed out of the dumpster.

Marlene sighed and took up host where James had previously left. She watched him wander out of sight. She couldn't hear anything beyond the sounds of the pseudo city. She wondered if the others had heard them dueling, but then again they'd found Alex, and they couldn't have been far from him when he'd been attacked. She stretched her leg out and pressed her back against the hole. Sirius was eating something he'd pulled from his pocket. She kicked him.

"Oi," he said in reply.

"I want a bite," she ordered.

Sirius handed it to her before finishing the rest of it off. "Happy?" he asked as she chewed on the granola bar.

"How did you find me earlier?"

Sirius shrugged. "Luck," he supplied.

"You always find me," she said quietly, thoughtfully.

"Maybe we're soul mates – ouch," Sirius hissed as Marlene kicked him again. "Knock it off with that, I was only joking."

"Well stop. Remus thinks you have feelings for me," Marlene said accusingly.

Sirius draped his good arm over his knee. "So? You don't care. No big deal."

"I don't," Marlene agree quietly.

"Then leave it."

"Well tell him you don't."

"Are you feeling a bit guilty, Legs?"

"Shut it."

"Remus knows we're just shagging."

"Shh," Marlene hissed, hearing something behind her. She pressed her eye to the peep hole but the street was empty. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up in subtle warning. "We're not alone," she whispered as Sirius drew his wand.

"Maybe we should get out of the dumpster," Sirius said quietly.

Marlene nodded and slowly pushed up on the lid. She leapt out drawing a shield as her brother hexed her. She didn't know how she'd missed him in the street, but she had the feeling he knew he'd been heard. Marlene had never once heard Marc sneaking up on her before.

"Protego," Marlene shouted, forced into a quick defensive as he began to fire spells at her.

Sirius leapt out of the dumpster in time to help. Marc was backing them into the dead end of the alley. His focus shifted to Sirius as the younger man had appeared. Marlene could barely stop most of his spells, their force seemed to press into her fingertips as she drew shield after shield, alternating between her palm and wand. He was exhausting them and he didn't look the least bit tired.

"Diffindo," Marlene tried a split second after Sirius produced a shield. Marc swatted the spell away while simultaneously shooting twin jets of purple toward Sirius. The first one took out his shield. Marlene didn't think. She threw out her hand in front of the second, a ball of blue light forming in her palm. She'd stopped it.

"Wicked," Sirius muttered behind her. Marc wasn't the only one who could do wandless magic.

"I'm his weakness, Sirius," Marlene said over her shoulder, blocking another barrage of spells with both her palm and her wand. "Use me."

Sirius nodded but he didn't immediately do anything. Marc wasn't worried about hurting her; in fact, she wasn't sure he'd ever dueled so roughly against her. She stumbled as one of his spells hit her ankle; Sirius' good arm wrapped around her middle before she could properly fall. She had to throw out her arm to shield both of them. Her shield flickered as a shaft of red light connected with it. They took a simultaneous step backward as the force of the spell pressed against her.

"I can't hold it," Marlene cried, the muscles in arm pulling painfully tight, her face feeling alarmingly hot.

"If you let go we lose," Sirius said loudly into her ear. "You can do this, Legs."

Marlene blinked as Sirius chastely kissed the side of her head. Marc's spell and her shield charm fell away in the same moment. Sirius had struck a nerve. He bandaged her ankle in a flash before returning to her side. Marc looked murderous. Sirius didn't know that Alice had all but sold them out the night before, and if Marlene was hoping that Marc wouldn't suspect anything, she was sorely mistaken. She caught Sirius' hand and disapparated.

"Is that allowed?" Sirius asked incredulously. They landed where Marlene had begun, on the stage.

Marlene jerked him forward into a run. "I don't know but it wasn't exactly quiet, was it?"

"James isn't going to be able to find us now," Sirius complained.

"I thought you'd be better to me dead than alive."

"Tidy," Sirius said while catching the look she tossed him over her shoulder.

They ducked beneath a building awning and disillusioned themselves. No sooner had Marlene disapparated then did several others seem to have the same idea. They listened to the chorus of pops in the distance. They both drew their wands as a couple appeared before them.

"Alice," Sirius and Marlene called excitedly.

"Oh hi, how are _you_ doing, James? Fine thanks, still going," James said as Alice hugged Marlene excitedly.

"This is brill," Alice said enthusiastically.

Marlene had forgotten her previous malcontent for the nymph. "You couldn't find Benjamin?"

"We're all that's left," Alice informed Marlene. "I was fighting with Benjamin and Marie, and your brother and Dolohov ganged up on us. Dolohov took them both out. I had to run."

"I found her on the other side of the city," James explained.

"I started here. We were fighting that tall blonde bloke when we heard you disapparate. It sounded far away; I took a chance."

"We've got to move, mates," Sirius said as a pop sounded very loudly nearby. "There are three of them and four of us; we barely stand a chance against one of them."

"Wait," Marlene said as they were running. "What about Wilbourne?"

"I found him earlier; stunned," Alice said over her shoulders.

"Have you been all over this place?" Marlene asked amazed.

"Just about; I've been looking for you nutters." Alice stopped short as Marc and the tall blonde Auror appeared before them, wands drawn.

"About earlier, dear; no hard feelings," Sirius called to Marc. Marlene resisted the urge to smack her hand to her face. Instead she leapt in front of Sirius as Marc began the duel.

Marc managed to stun James within minutes. The spell would have hit Sirius if they weren't rotating sporadically to stop the Aurors from being able to target any one of them. Marlene and Alice used their agility to their advantage in dodging spells. If Marlene hadn't been simultaneously defending Sirius, she never would have been hexed. It was almost lucky, however, since Alice managed to stun Marc's partner and disarm him in the next second. Ropes bound themselves around Marc's wrist as Marc's wand fell to the ground.

Marlene pressed a hand to her fluttering heart as her head spun. Sirius held her up with his good arm as Alice shot sparks into the air. Marlene almost felt bad; three on one was hardly fair, especially when Alice had cottoned on to Marlene's earlier plan. Moody had been right all of those months ago; Marlene _was _Marc's liability.

Alice's only mistake was in turning her back. Marc used wandless magic to untie the ropes around his wrists. Marlene tried to call out to the little nymph but Marc had already jerked her against his chest and retrieved his wand.

"What do you do now?" Marc called. "You leave her, she dies. You help her, you lose." He was nearly out of breath himself. His blue eyes danced between Marlene and Sirius.

"Go," Alice shouted. "He can't _kill _me."

Marc seemed irritated with Alice' logic; Alice was right. Sirius caught Marlene's wrist. Marlene glanced sideways at him as he spoke. "If we leave, we're just as doomed. Alice will take you out and Marc will find me."

Marlene nodded once, and before she could object, he stunned Alice. Marc defended himself as Sirius shot a second stunner in quick succession. Marlene sunk against the wall of one of the buildings, feeling dizzy. She wracked her mind for spells, trying to come up with a counter curse for whatever Marc had fired at her.

"She needs a healer," Marc called over the collision and blasts of their spells. "What if she were dying? You'd let her die?"

Sirius and Marc paused, their eyes both narrowing. Marlene's breathing was becoming shallow, she was about to pass out. Her eyes rolled right and that was when she saw him advancing on Sirius in the shadows. Dolohov was grinning in a maniac sort of way; his dark eyes were wild in the dim light of the flickering street lamps.

"Stupefy," Marlene shouted, startling both Sirius and Marc into drawing their shields. Dolohov fell to the ground with a thud as Marlene used the building to pull herself to her feet. "Keep going, Sirius," Marlene urged before Sirius and Marc broke back into a practiced cadence.

Marlene fell to her knees at Dolohov's side. She'd heard of Aurors carrying potions around on them but as she searched his cloak she couldn't find any. She had almost given up as she'd checked the pocket of his slacks. He started to stir as she pulled the potion free. Grabbing his wand, she leapt to her feet and stunned him another time for good measure. She quickly read the labels on the potions before throwing them aside.

"Cure-all," she read aloud before popping the cork off a tiny vile filled with purple liquid.

"_Marlene_," Sirius shouted in warning.

Marlene just narrowly dodged Marc's spell. She emptied the vile into the back of her throat, crying out as her head throbbed and the world dotted out. When she regained consciousness she could hear Sirius shouting spells at Marc; it had to have been only a few seconds time. She lifted her face from the cold asphalt and reached for her wand. Her body felt heavy but the nausea had subsided. Her head felt amazingly clear.

"Thanks," Sirius breathed in relief as Marlene rejoined him.

"Round two," Marlene said as all three of them reset. Marc looked particularly determined.

"I don't know how helpful I'll be," Sirius said tiredly, offering her a small grin.

"Try not to piss him off anymore than he already is," Marlene suggested.

Sirius snorted. Easier said than done; Marc's irritation was mounting by the minute. It was severely hindering his focus. Marlene wanted to shout at him; he was making himself into an ass. By all means, even with Sirius helping her, Marlene should have never been a match for her eldest brother. She managed to cut his cheek after a while of returning spells. Her stomach turned at the blood running over his jaw. Marc tried to take advantage of her regret but Sirius stopped him. In the end Marc got what he wanted. Sirius crumpled unconscious at Marlene's feet.

Marc sent shots into the air. "Good job," he said crossly as he began to awake the others. Marlene didn't dare move to help Sirius. Marc was livid and she had an idea of what was making him so mad. He waited for Moody to finish talking with Marlene before joining her in the corridor outside of the auditorium.

"Don't you have to be going back in?"

"No, we're switching off," he said. "Lucky for you," he toned.

"Why are you so mad?" Marlene tried to keep the whine from her voice. "Sirius was obviously trying to work you up and you let him." She folded her arms but dropped them at the severe look that Marc gave her.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to give Black a second thought after last year."

"We're just friends, Alice told you –"

"Alice has told me a lot of things in the last year; she hardly seems to be trustworthy any longer."

"Marc, that's not fair," Marlene said, feeling mostly to blame. "If Alice ever thought I was in trouble, than she would have told you."

"Except the both of you seem to be confused about what _trouble_ is."

"You're just mad because it's Sirius. Don't take this out on me," Marlene snapped, her cheeks tinting red as they began to gather attention from the employees getting on and off the lifts. "I don't want to talk about this here _at work_."

"Fine," Marc checked his watch. "I've got eight hours before my next shift starts. Would you like to come home or should I come to your flat?"

"Neither," Marlene pleaded. "This is ridiculous. You can't even admit that you're overreacting."

Marc pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to have this argument again with you," he warned.

"I'm an adult," Marlene hissed, drawing up her full height. "You have no business having this argument _again_, _with me_."

Though Marc's expression was unreadable, a slight tinge of red had returned to his jaw. Marlene remembered the cut on his cheek. It had dried, caked in blood. Marlene let out a breath and met his dark crystal eyes. Marc didn't seem to care.

"You need to have your cheek looked at, it'll scar," Marlene said.

Marc's jaw flexed and then he turned on his heal and left her there, staring after him.


	8. February 79

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter anything.  
**A/N:** Hello, lovelies. I'm getting a little swamped with my 300 level courses at school. I will try to update once every three to four weeks. I'm sorry about the lulls. College sucks, don't grow up.

I received some really nice reviews in the last month and they really touched me. Thanks everyone, for all the support.

* * *

"Where's Remus gotten off too?" Marlene asked Sirius when she woke up one morning in February. At first she thought they'd been missing one another, but a fortnight had passed, and Marlene hadn't seen him once. Sirius didn't seem to want to volunteer the information, even when she hinted at her curiosity in passing. They were so busy with review that she hardly had the time to ask him anyway. When they did have the time, they weren't exactly wasting it on talking. Marlene had made it clear that they were strictly shagging buddies.

Sirius' quill paused. "He's probably at the library or something; you know Remus."

"I thought Remus was fired from the library?"

Remus' frequent absences – because of the full moon, had cost him his first job. The muggle library hadn't been very forgiving the seventh time he'd missed two days in a row within eight months. Remus had started to look shabbier and shabbier every time Marlene saw him, and he refused any handouts, even from James.

"Doesn't stop him from reading, does it?" Sirius asked, effectively ending the conversation.

Marlene frowned at him and tried to focus on her paperwork again. They practiced reporting by reporting their training days from classes. It wasn't exactly thrilling, detailing fake death eater attacks. Marlene propped her chin on the heel of her hand. Sirius watched her with a coy grin as she began to doodle on a spare piece of parchment.

"Drawing me a picture, Legs?"

Marlene looked up at him confused. "Oh," she said, glancing at the doodle. "I can't hardly focus."

"Is Marc still ignoring you?"

Marlene's eyebrows drew together. "How'd you know about that?" she asked as she began to doodle in another corner of parchment.

"Alice told me."

Marlene's quill paused as she had a brief daydream about murdering Alice in her sleep. She shrugged and sat her quill down. "He won't stay mad forever."

"Want me to say something? I mean, you're not exactly lying to him are you though?" Sirius was right about that; she wasn't _dating _Sirius.

Marlene dropped her hands to her lap. "I think that might make things worse."

"What about a good lay?"

Marlene grinned at the table. She laughed as Sirius caught her from her chair and threw her over his shoulder. She beat on his back as he hauled her into his bedroom and threw her onto his bed. She smiled coyly up at him as he began to tug her jeans away. He tugged his own shirt away and then fell on the bed aside her to aid in the removal of his jeans. Marlene crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs.

Sirius smirked. "Well this is a nice turn of events."

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"It's February."

"I'm bored."

"Fair enough," Sirius said, reaching up to free her breasts, shirt-bra-and-all.

She slipped her underwear away first and then his; she drew her finger in patterns up his thigh until grabbing the handle of his hip. Sirius' chest rose as she drew her lips over his length. Once upon a time he never would have let her lips within ten miles of his member; something to do with respect. Marlene was testing him. She'd been testing him since the day Remus had challenged Sirius' claim that he had no feelings for her. A year ago Marlene would have blanched at the idea of committing such an act, and Sirius wouldn't have let her anyway; he liked her far too much to disrespect her morals (dead morals at the moment).

"Marlene," Sirius said quietly, catching a gaggle of her hair as she scraped her teeth gently along his shaft. "Just – let's shag instead."

Marlene tried to disguise her disappointment. She swirled her tongue around him. Sirius was quiet above her, he didn't let go of her hair. She took him into her mouth without hesitation, drawing over him as she sucked. Sirius' hand twitched at the back of her neck, jerking her hair a little. Marlene was in control; she was driven by it. Sirius let out a short breath as she began to bob her head. She felt her fingers over his sack, messaging it gently as she allowed him to direct her head in shorter deeper bobs. His leg twitched aside her. Her jaw began to ache as she circled her hand around his base. She gently drew her lips over his tip, teasing him. Sirius pushed her hand back down, his hips squirming beneath her as she began to pump him out. He throbbed against her tongue, swelling in her mouth. He was close; Marlene jerked him over her twirling tongue one last time. One of his hands caught her breast, pulling and squeezing at it as he bucked. Warm liquid coated Marlene's throat and tongue as Sirius swore. He dragged her up his chest at his finish. Their chests heaved against one another.

She traced circles around the lines of his chest as they laid in silence. After a while she checked to see if he'd fallen asleep. He stared quietly at the ceiling, his grey eyes stormy as he avoided her gaze. Marlene sat up in the loose circle of his arm; his hand slid around her hip. He glanced at her.

"Just admit it," she said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Sirius closed his eyes. "Get out of here, Marlene."

"Why do you have to ruin this?" Marlene asked as she slipped off the bed and grabbed her underwear from a pile of clothes.

Sirius draped his arm over his eyes. "Fuck off."

Marlene whipped his jeans at his face. Sirius sat up, throwing them aside. "_I _haven't ruined anything," he said darkly. She'd hit a nerve.

"This isn't _my _fault," she said angrily. "I told you that night in the bar – you said you didn't have feelings for me," she snapped.

"That's right_, I lied_," Sirius said shortly. "Don't act so high and mighty."

"That's a laugh," Marlene snapped, hooking her bra with difficulty. "You're delusional."

"You're impossible."

"What did you think? Did you think I was going to change my mind then?" She asked as she threw her hands on her naked hips. She waved her hand around. "Did you think it was all going to come together?"

"I thought you'd realize you were being an idiot," Sirius said, sliding his legs over the side of the bed; his knuckles were white where he gripped it. "I thought you'd come to your senses."

"Do you want to be like Lily and James so badly? Where are they now, Sirius? You won't even tell me. I haven't seen Lily since the holidays, and I know she isn't working at that apothecary in Diagon Alley. You've been lying to me, and at first I didn't really care. _I don't care_." Marlene threw her hands up. Her anger was rippling through her being. She was delusional for thinking Sirius could control his hormones. He was the one who couldn't see how incredibly stupid a relationship could be.

Sirius was standing before her; he'd been carefully inching his way closer to her. He caught her jaw in the cup of his hand and directed her glare toward his light grey eyes. "Is all of this pain worth it, to save face?"

Marlene narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not in pain."

"I know you're afraid this might be over, probably angry, and not just because of the sex," Sirius said, his eyes searching out hers.

"I didn't want to _hurt you_, Sirius. You're right, I'm not emotionless," she spat, jerking her chin away from his grip. "Don't you pay attention in class? I'm a _liability_."

"You're hardly a liability, love," Sirius said, his body pressing up against hers as he caught her waist. "Come back to bed; forget about it."

Sirius' chest pressed against hers as she took several steadying breaths. She glanced behind him at the bed and its warm inviting blankets. Her homework was waiting in the dining room. She glanced back at Sirius' shirtless chest. Sirius' tilted her face up and caught her lips. He dragged her onto the bed and rolled over her, freeing her from her undergarments before she could notice. They molded into each other in habit, their parts finding one another without strife.

"Let me worry about my own heart, love," Sirius whispered huskily into her ear, dragging slowly in and out of her.

Marlene took a shaky breath and met his grey eyes with stormy blue ones. "This has to stop."

"Not today," he whispered back, his fingers trailing teasingly over her breast.

She couldn't find the strength to argue with him. She let him drive her over the edge, over and over again, for the better part of an hour. She waited for him to fall asleep before gathering her clothes and tiptoeing out of his room. She paused outside of Remus' room, chancing one glance at Sirius' bedroom door before leaning into Remus'.

It was far neater than Sirius'. Tattered books lined second-hand book shelves. His room was surprisingly bare apart from his Hogwarts things, shoved into one far corner. One lone picture frame of his parents sat on his desk. Marlene picked it up and brushed the thin layer of dust away. She squinted at Remus' desk and then brushed at it, finding it to be just as abandoned. Marlene flopped onto the foot of his bed, wincing as it squeaked in reply. She tilted her head at the wardrobe, noticing that it was almost bare. Prying open a stubborn door, she found it to be stark of anything apart from a few sets of robes and the nice ones from James' wedding. His things were gone.

Marlene grabbed her homework from the dining room table and dumped it into her bag. She flooed to Alice' flat and was relieved to see the tiny brunette reading a training book on the sofa. Alice sat up, depositing the book onto the floor as she realized Marlene's anxiety.

"Is something wrong?"

"Remus is gone," Marlene said, dropping her things on the floor.

"Oh," Alice said, lowering her eyes.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Didn't Sirius say?" Alice asked as Marlene began to pace.

"Sirius is hiding something from me," Marlene said, remembering Sirius' reluctance to talk about Remus and even James and Lily.

"I'm sure he's not. Everyone's just on edge. Things with Voldemort are getting worse. Maybe Remus went into hiding. He is a werewolf, Marlene," Alice suggested.

"Remus would never hide."

"Neither would James." Alice didn't say anything after that; she was quiet for a minute. "Here, sit down, you've worked yourself up a sight." Alice forced Marlene onto the couch before disappearing into her bedroom. "You know Alex Willbourne from class?"

"Yes," Marlene said as Alice tossed Marlene a bag of green-brown plant.

"He used to smoke herb with Devon," Alice said. Marlene had played Quidditch with Devon the year before; he was a decent keeper, a sixth year Gryffindor their seventh.

"How long have you had this?" Marlene asked as Alice began to roll some of the plant into some parchment.

Alice shrugged. "I always meant to throw a flat warming party but with everything that's happened – with Lily and James being so private – I haven't even heard anything from Emmeline or Verity, not to mention Peter. Sirius mentioned him the other day but – everyone's just so busy."

"Sirius has feelings for me," Marlene said bitterly as she lit her roll up and took a drag.

Alice took a drag and curled up in her favorite arm chair. "Yeah…"

Marlene glowered at the little witch. "I don't think I can – do it anymore."

"See him?"

"I'm not seeing him."

"_Okay_," Alice said with an eye roll. "I'll believe it when you don't walk through that grate like you've been hit by the Night bus."

"The sex is great," Marlene agreed quietly, rolling the blunt back and forth between her fingers. She took a hit. "If Marc finds out, I'm dead."

"Marc isn't talking with you – problem solved."

"I miss him," Marlene admitted quietly. "What if something happens to him?"

Alice frowned sympathetically. "Well he misses you too, honestly. I swear, I feel like his sister as much as he goes out of his way to talk to me."

"You've been talking to him?"

"You honestly think he isn't worried mad about you?"

Marlene felt her cheeks heat. She ducked her head. "Marc would agree with me."

"Marc would agree with you because Marc will always see you as his little sister. You could be forty and Marc would agree with you. You could be eighty and barren, and he'd be happy to never see a single man on your arm ever again."

"Godric help me," Marlene said with a sigh, flopping back into the couch. She considered her blunt. "This is fantastic, by the way."

"I'm surprised you haven't been out drinking," Alice added quietly.

"I told Marc I wouldn't, and I haven't since Christmas time." Marlene took a drag from the blunt. "Sirius has been working me out, but now I'm going to have to figure out something else."

"He's good for you, Marlene," Alice said, staring hard at the taller brunette's head. "He's literally only good for you, too."

Marlene refused to look at her or share in her grin. "He could be good for someone else."

"I don't think so," Alice said, shaking her head. She pointed at Marlene. "You've always had him wrapped around your little finger."

"How can you even think about getting married?"

Alice blinked as Marlene looked at her. "Well – I – say we do bite it or Voldemort kills us or whatever; I just want to die at Frank's side."

"You can do that without being married or together or –"

"I want to belong to him, and I want him to belong to me," Alice clarified. "I want to wake up just one morning as his wife. I want the world to know that we're not afraid to love each other in the middle of so much hate, and that we're not afraid to die together, either."

"Aren't you afraid to die apart?"

"Aren't you afraid to die alone?"

Marlene remained quiet for the rest of the day. Alice left to meet Frank, late. When Marlene woke up in the morning Alice was already gone for the ministry. Her head throbbed in warning as she hastily dressed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone to work alone or feeling slightly hung over.

When she showed up in the auditorium she immediately noticed James' absence. Sirius didn't say anything and Alice yawned a tired hello. James didn't come in after lunch or even the next day. Marlene tried writing Lily that night, since Alice seemed to be feigning worry.

"I am worried," Alice said as she made a late dinner. "I just think maybe James would say something if he were going to quit the program."

"He's been talking about it for a while now, though," Marlene said, pacing back and forth as she smoked another blunt. She jerked a hand through her knotted hair. "I almost wish I was talking with Sirius."

"Oh, you're not talking with Sirius?" Alice asked, smirking over her shoulder. Marlene didn't miss the sarcasm. She had gone out of her way to avoid Sirius during training, and Alice couldn't shut up about it.

Marlene shook her head. "I wish I knew where they lived. I'm worried, Alice."

"I thought you weren't going to worry about anyone ever again," Alice asked coldly, her back turned on Marlene.

Alice was right. Marlene dragged a hand down her face. After falling into routine at the ministry, she'd been able to manage a decent social life. She'd forgotten her resolve at the end of her seventh year, to go without one. Her anxiety was her own fault. She had half a mind to storm into her bedroom, just to prove that she was very much over worrying. Instead, she flopped down at the kitchen table.

"Sucks being human," Alice remarked as she set the table. "We're a little bit delusional most of the time."

"I don't have feelings for him," Marlene snapped.

Alice lifted her hands in defense. "I didn't say you did."

"You're implying it."

"I'm implying that you're driving yourself a little barmy for no good reason. You can't isolate yourself or your feelings from the world. It doesn't make you weak to care about people, Marlene. Put that out," she said, nodding to Marlene's blunt. "I think I'm getting a contact high."

"Could you talk to Sirius?"

"No, I fight enough of your battles," Alice said as she joined Marlene for dinner. "I talked with Lily at lunch. I think she would have mentioned if James was in trouble or quitting the program."

Marlene tried to gauge rather or not Alice was telling the truth. When they'd finished eating Alice excused herself to bed. Marlene was doing the dishes when she splashed herself in the face and realized she was too wound up to do much of anything.

She retreated to her room to attempt some form of sleep. She ended up restlessly changing into her tiniest black dress and highest black boots, with every intention of going to the bar. She stopped before the grate as she prepared to walk out of the front door of the flat. Marlene was too impulsive.

Sirius was asleep on the sofa when she spun out of his fire; a beer bottle dangled from one hand and a book lay abandoned on his chest. She wasn't sure she'd ever caught Sirius in the act of reading before. She blew up the beer bottle in his handle, startling him into an upright position as he scrambled for his wand.

"Where's Remus," Marlene demanded.

Sirius blinked sleepily at her, his eyebrows quickly drawing down as his eyes turned dark. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Tell me where he is, Sirius," Marlene snapped, folding her arms.

"He's gone, obviously," Sirius said, standing up. "Just like you," he said as he caught her shoulders and spun her around toward the grate. "You can't just show up here anymore, Marlene."

"Stop," Marlene said, fighting against him as he shoved her back toward the grate. "_Sirius_," she half shouted, their hands and arms were tangling against each other. Marlene dug her heals into the stained carpet. "_Please_, Sirius."

Sirius sighed, his hands wrapping tightly around her wrists. "Why should I do you any favors?"

Marlene chest literally hurt. Something was working at her insides, tearing them apart as Sirius turned his hurt filled eyes away from her. Her head throbbed as she worried over herself, her friends, and over Sirius. She wanted to scream. Instead, she did the most embarrassing thing she ever did do. Sirius blinked back at her as she dissolved into frame wracking tears. His grip loosened on her wrists and then he was tugging her against his broad chest, smoothing her hair over her head as he attempted to hush her.

She wasn't sure when Sirius had pulled her onto the sofa or even when she'd laid down aside him, but eventually her tears subsided. A miserable feeling, much like a hangover, had settled over her as she breathed in Sirius' cologne. He twisted a large curl lazily around his finger.

"I don't know how to fix this," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question, his finger twirling around and around, tugging gently, soothingly at her hair.

"This feeling," she whispered into Sirius' chest as she absently toyed with a button on his shirt.

"You've always been a bit of a loose cannon, Legs."

Marlene closed her eyes and sighed. "Can you not die, please?"

"Didn't plan on it," Sirius said, a small laugh rumbling in his chest against her head.

"I don't think I can handle it," she admitted, her face scrunching up against him.

Sirius' finger paused. He was very quiet for a few seconds. "Remus and James are safe," he said quietly. "I know you're worried, but they're safe."

Marlene tilted her head back to look up his chest. He looked back down at her from where he'd propped his head up on a pillow. He dropped her hair to brush at a tear on her cheek. "We're safe for now."

"I'm scared," she admitted in a tiny voice.

Sirius actually smiled. "I know, love. You're just a Marlene, after all."

Marlene tried to frown at him. Sirius pulled his arm tighter around her. He detoured her asking anymore questions about James or Remus by tugging her up his chest and planting a kiss on her tear coated lips. It always worked out like that, with the both of them ending up naked sooner or later.


End file.
